Spirited Away 2: Always with me
by Toonwalla
Summary: 5 years since Haku and Chihiro have seen eachother but fate seems to have an odd way of bringing them back to each other. When chihiro and her little brother return to the spirit world what challenges will they face and what secrets will be uncovered?
1. Five summers passed

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Spirited away or any of the characters in it. The only characters I do own are Chihiro's brother Toma, the Sakura blossom spirit Sakura (of course) and the pet wolf/wind god Arashi. I named this fic after the song written for the original film. And as for where was Toma during Chihiro's trip into the spirit world, he was staying with his grandparents that lived in the town that Chihiro was moving beforehand (he is five years younger than Chihiro).

**Translations:**

**Nee-chan** = older sister

**Nii-chan/san** = older brother, can be used in terms of respect for a guy younger than 27 and older than the one addressing.

**Otou-san **= father

**Okaa-san = **mother

**Dozo/ Onegai Shimasu** = please

**No** = iie

**Hai** = yes

**Do itashimashite** = you're welcome

**Sumimasen **= excuse me

**Gomen nasai** = I'm sorry

**Wakarimasu ka ? **= do you understand

**Otouto** = younger brother

**Imouto** = younger sister

**Arashi** = tempest/storm

**Daijoubu desu ka?** = are you all right? /is something wrong?

**Daijoubu **= its ok (reassuring someone)

**Nani** = what?

**Sayonara **= goodbye

**Ja ne** = (informal) goodbye

**Oyasumi nasai** = goodnight

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu** = pleased to meet you

**Baka** = idiot

**Baka Ryu** = idiot dragon

**Baba** = old hag/witch

**Jiji (pronounced like G G)** = (disrespectfully) old man

**Ohayo** = good morning

**Konbanwa** = good evening

**Chapter 1:**

_Falling… no floating…the light above seems to shimmer through the surface of the water. A feeling of inner tranquillity finds its way to the beating heart which amazingly is calm and at peace. Comfortable silence and weightlessness and the feeling and smell of the water overwhelms the senses. But then the light becomes smaller and smaller. Trying to struggle to reach the fast disappearing light in the stillness and emptiness, only to find that the pressure of the water increases and that all chance of returning to the land above is futile._

_Then something suddenly appears in front of the shimmering light, blocking it out. The heart beats fast now. Out of hope or desperation? A large serpentine form becomes clear as it effortlessly snakes its way through the water towards. The heart beat quickens as the green mane dragon with its emerald eyes, kind, gentle and loving becomes visible. Eyes that could only belong to one person…_

"_Haku…" a last word hangs in the watery depths as everything turns black._

The early morning (_N/A: aprox 7:30 am. Sorry I just like to be specific_) sun shone upon a small town in the middle of the Japanese countryside. Amongst the many residences one large blue house, on the end of a road next to a dense green, pleasant forest, began to awaken from a long nights sleep.

Inside the house on the downstairs level a ten year old boy sat alone at the breakfast table quietly munching on his breakfast he had made for himself. He was dressed smartly in his primary school uniform; only problem was that his blue-black hair is all messed up. He looked tired and his eyes were red and puffy, despite the fact that his eyes were both beautiful two clear blue orbs, which made you feel like you were staring into the sea.

"Ohayou! Ah Toma-kun you're up!?" a voice called from the top of the stairs. The boy, Toma, looked to his left where the stairs were to spot his older sister stumbled clumsily down in her high school uniform.

"Ohayou Klutz" he snickered softly,

"Not my fault I was born one! And aren't you supposed to be brushing your hair? Seriously…it's like a bombshell hit it" His sister chuckled shaking her head at her little brother.

Toma groaned. She laughed and took the brush from the side table and began to brush at his hair "Oww" Toma complained loudly as she took out the knots.

"Now how are you going to impress little miss Rina when your hair is all in a mess" she sighed.

"Shut up!" her brother looked down at the floor embarrassed.

But in truth Toma really adored his big sister. And it wasn't as if his lack of sleep was his fault at all. His parents had been up all night fighting, as violently and as badly as they had been for the past four years. Now it had reached the point where the two of them had seemingly forgotten that they had two children they were responsible for looking after.

He knew that she, unlike his parents, would always be there for him when he needed her. And although he would never tell her it to her face she was his role model. She wasn't like the other girls that followed others, she was the one that could _make_ people follow her, and everyone liked her.

Especially the men.

She was very pretty. Long chestnut brown hair fell in a cascade down to her waist in thick locks, complementing her chocolate and honey coloured eyes and pale skin. She was slim in build with a good bust so of course they would look at her. The only accessories she wore were on her wrist and they were her water proof high tech watch and a purple sparkling hair band. Not that she needed anything more to further enhance her beauty.

Toma felt disgusted at the thought. All those men…all of them would stare at his sister as the two of them walked to and from school together. He knew that they were looking at her and it bothered him. I mean he was her brother.

Ok so he was five years younger but still was it wrong for him to feel protective of her? Mum and dad were at war with each other leaving the two children to fend for themselves.

_Well you can't blame them _he shrugged.

Yes Chihiro Ogino had grown in the past five years. Not only physically but mentally too. She was more witty, cunning and quick thinking, and was now a brilliant strategist. She actually was the top of her class and she rarely studied at all. She even had a good paying part time job and was good with handling her money so she always had a lot to spend. Nearly all the school knew that she would be successful in later years to come. However Chihiro wasn't bothered with what other people thought as long as she lived the way she wanted too that would be enough for her.

She looked at the back of her brothers' head and sighed. She knew something was wrong but decided not to pry. She had learnt many things from her trip into the spirit world, one being that there are times when you should pry and times you should just sit back and observe.

Just then a large silver haired wolf with ice blue eyes padded into the dining room. But the children didn't worry. He padded up to the breakfast table and sat next to Toma.

"Hello Arashi" Toma scratched Arashi behind his ear. Arashi grunted a small smile visible on his canine face.

The silver wolf, Arashi, lived in the shed in their large garden, and had been doing so since before they arrived here. But strangely enough he didn't seem to mind human company and soon enough he had become part of the family. Not that the family was close anymore. But he was especially close to the children whom he was completely loyal and obedient to.

"Mum and Dad are both at work now?" Toma asked quietly still munching on his breakfast.

"Yeah" Chihiro put down the brush. "But I don't feel like going to school today!"

"Nani?" Toma looked back at his older sister who was smiling mischievously.

"Wanna play hooky today?"

"Do I ever!" Toma smiled back.

"Good! Now let's get out of these uniforms! Clean up the house and maybe go out and spend the day together"

"Can we get something from the bakery?" Toma and Chihiro loved to go to the cute little bakery at the shops.

"I was just thinking about that! Now go get changed" But in truth Chihiro's mind wasn't dwelling on that topic at all.

"Hai" Toma jumped of his chair and rushed upstairs

She looked out the window and up into the sky. It was sunny and only a couple of clouds floated by. Just like that summers day…

* * *

OK that is Chapter 1 completed! chapter 2 will be coming up shortly! just after i finish completing chapter 3!

Pleaze R&R


	2. Scrying

**Chapter 2:**

A heavy silence loomed over a certain bath house in the spirit world during the day. Now was rest time for the spirits. For them time was reversed, sleep was done in the day, work at night. Not that they needed sleep, it was more like a luxury.

Not like it was that bad to work… well… not nowadays any way, seeing as the abandoned river god Kohaku was in charge.

Ever since Yubaba had mysteriously been promoted to a high ranking position in the Kings court, taking her son Bou with her, Haku had been looking after the bath house.

He was a good boss. Unlike Yubaba he actually gave salaries and even holidays. He was strict and had high morals yet kind and everyone loved him for it.

Five years had passed and now Haku had matured into a strong tall and extremely attractive young man.

And now he lay, wide awake on his back in a large four poster bed in his bedroom wearing a white kimono tied with a black obi, his emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling. He had been sure to change the bosses' quarters when Yubaba left. No longer was it overtly tacky, but it wasn't too simple either. In truth if you took all of the useless treasures, or junk, and replaced it with only what you needed it turned out to be kind of homely. However he had changed the bathroom into a hot springs. Something that resembled his home and that he could swim in his dragon form. Otherwise it was just like Zeniba's house at Swamp Bottom.

Swamp Bottom… he remembered flying there on his way to pick up Chihiro. Then he remembered falling in the sky with her afterwards. The look in her eyes as they flew together. Her smile her pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

He sighed and inhaled deeply trying to remember her scent, which had become exposed after living in the spirit world. Sweet, mouth-watering and one of a kind, it made Haku wonder if she really was human. He knew she was and he also knew that by now she would be fifteen and she would have matured. No longer would she be a small child but almost a woman.

_A very beautiful woman. _Haku smiled to himself. He tried to picture her but failed miserably partially because his conscious was scolding him for thinking of Chihiro that way and his dragon side was in conflict with it. He would have to see her for him to know. But how could he? He couldn't go to the human world, actually he could but it would destroy a balance. A balance he knew shouldn't and should never be destroyed. A spirit cannot go to the human world not without a purpose. That meant Haku had to have his river and that no longer existed.

There was a knock at the door. Haku sat up quickly. His eyes glued onto the door. He inhaled deeply trying to catch the persons scent. His heart fell as he recognised the scent, one that he knew but wasn't the one he had wanted.

"Come in Sakura" he called to his apprentice.

A young tree spirit with the appearance of a twelve year old girl bounded into the room excitedly with a large smile on her face. Everything about her seemed to echo the fact that she was a tree spirit. What with her dark chocolate brown skin, black eyes and wild snowy white hair and long limbed build. She was wearing a traditional female miko robe.

"Master Kohaku" Sakura bowed respectfully to the dragon, her master. Haku nodded his head in greeting and smiled. Sakura was one of those types of people whose smiles were infectious. She had quite a large influence in the bath house which made her an ideal replacement when Haku was away.

"Master I think I found something in the office that might interest you!"

"What is it?" Haku stood up alert. If Yubaba had left something dangerous behind… no she had been gone now for five years. He had more than enough time to notice if she had done anything extra.

"I don't know but…it's kind of like a large bird bath if you ask me. I found it hidden by magic next to the fireplace."

"Bird bath?" Haku cocked an eyebrow. He headed over towards the door. "Let's go Sakura"

"Yes master"

_A bird bath in the middle of the office…it could be…no wait…if it is…then I could…No Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi do not get high hopes just yet._

Haku's heart was racing. Whether it was due to his running or the fact that the object Sakura had found was a scrying bowl he did not know, all he knew was that if it was a scrying bowl he would be able to see Chihiro again.

He was older and a lot faster than he was five years ago even in human form, so in literally two seconds he had reached the office. His eyes darted across the room until they fell upon a large white marble basin in the centre. Ancient runes were etched vertically along the column that held it.

He stepped towards it excitedly and looked into it. Empty. He needed to fill it with water to be able to scry. He couldn't hold back his smile as muttered a few words under his breath and held his palm over the basin. Water streamed out gently into the bowl filling it to the brim making it glow brilliant silver light.

"Stay back Sakura" he called to Sakura. She nodded standing at the door to the side.

Haku watched as the scrying bowls spirit took the form of a blue nymph, out of the water he had given it. Once she had formed she sat on the rim of the basin looking at Haku with misted pondering eyes.

"Greetings young Kohaku I am the spirit of this scrying bowl Nardissia" she said, her voice flowing.

"Nardissia it is an honour to meet you"Haku bowed low in respect. Nardissia coughed a bit making Haku look up.

"Sorry,' she coughed "I've been locked away for sometime now and it has gotten very dusty" She laughed and then noticed his face. "I see you are worried about something young dragon, what is it that troubles you?"

Haku hadn't known that his face was clearly and blatantly displaying his emotions. He looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"I know what you want to see, or maybe _who_ is the right word" Nardissia giggled. Haku's head shot up bright pink. "The human girl… hmm… what's her name…Chihiro… yes that's it… you still think of her don't you?"

"How do you know about Chihiro? Why are you here and how long have you been here?" Haku's eyes narrowed. _And how does she know my feelings_.

The nymph chuckled again "I've been around for a little while longer than you dragon. I have seen the ways of the world and I know what love is. To answer your other question I also work here."

"What do you mean work here?" Haku certainly hadn't seen a nymph like her waltzing around the bathhouse in all his years of being there. And there was no contract that had her name on it.

"I am like the bathhouse's security system" Nardissia explained simply "I watch over the place and check to see if anything is wrong. If something is wrong I report it to the boss or whoever is in charge at the time. Up till now… nothing really in need of reporting. However when your little human girlfriend" she snorted at Haku's blushing face "appeared here five years ago, it caused quite a stir. Humans as you know rarely make it through the gate and live to tell the tale so of course Yubaba was suspicious as was I. Over the course of that girls visit I had to keep watch over her and give that baba regular updates but rest assured I never told the witch about you're… for the want of a better word, relationship with the girl or showed her for that matter"

"Can you scry into the human world as well as this one?" Haku asked apprehensively.

"I can… You see I know the spirit world like the back of my hand but the human world…I'm not so familiar with, but I could locate a person or place when I have their essence"

Haku's face fell. Nothing in this bathhouse had any of Chihiro's essence and if it had before, it must have washed away with time. But before Haku could do or say anything Nardissia's hand reached out and touched his forehead.

All his memories of Chihiro and him came flooding back in droves. Chihiro dropping into his river, her little pink shoe. Then falling through the sky as Haku was given his name. Finally their promise…

_Will we meet again sometime? _Her voice echoed in his head. How his heart ached to hear her speak those words.

_I'm sure we will _

_Promise?_

_Promise. Now go and don't look back. _

Nardissia pulled her hand back gently. Haku could feel sweat trickling down his face.

"Bear this in mind young dragon" She said softly but firmly "a person's essence can be found in other peoples memories as well" she closed her eyes and concentrated.

A silver blue aura encircled her as she transformed. Her body morphing and spreading whilst her head remained as it was until she completed her transformation.

A large mirror stood glowing silver. At the top the nymphs head sat there and her hair had transformed into a large frame. She smiled at Haku who was quite impressed but still in a slight shock.

"Master? Is everything alright? Oh my…" Sakura stared in awe from the doorway at the large mirror. She turned to her master uncertainly.

"Sakura go get Lin and Kamaji up here now" Haku said not taking his eyes of the mirror, his excited smile returning to his face.

"Master?" She had never seen her master looking so happy before.

"Just go get them, I'll explain later" Sakura bowed and rushed out the door.

_The human world…why does Master want to look into the human world? And who is this human girl? Was that the human girl that came here five years ago when Master was still under Yubaba's control? Did he fall in love with her or something? Dragons are said to be the most notorious for falling in love with humans. I'll go and ask Lin or Kamaji as we come back up. Without Master! He may leave out some crucial details, so they had better explain. I don't like being kept in the dark about these things. _

Sakura shook her head as she ran down the hall. This was going to be fun.

"Sweet kid" Nardissia smiled nodding her head at the top of the frame.

"Can I see her?" He asked Nardissia

"Of course you did summon me for that reason right?"

"I guess I did" he stepped towards the mirror.

"Good because I have also been keeping a watch on her for some time now"

"Nani! Then why did you have to read my memories?" Haku felt kind of violated.

"Like I said I've been keeping watch on this girl for a while and I've grown quite of fond of her. I need to know what you are planning to do with her. She is a pure hearted girl and it would be sad to see her fall into the wrong hands…" Nardissia smirked "plus its pretty fun messing with people"

"How dare you…" Haku growled. He felt anger rushing in his veins but he decided to remain composed or give the appearance of composure at least. No wonder Yubaba liked this spirit working for her. They were quite similar in their ideas of what was fun to do. But looking into his most treasured memories…that was violation of his privacy.

"I apologise for whatever I have done but it was only for the best of interests." Nardissia said smugly as she enjoyed watching Haku's rage build up. But it deflated quite quickly and fear crept up slowly. She could feel a lot of anger in the room.

Haku however was smiling kindly, and slowly stepped towards the mirror. His steps weren't hard but soft and careful, like an animal slowly stepping towards its prey. But he still held a sincere smile…with his mouth only. His eyes radiated the complete opposite, anger and lots of it.

"I forgive you; I understand your reasoning for being so protective of Chihiro, Lin is a prime example of that" Haku shuddered internally at the thought of the Yuna who was now probably being shaken awake by Sakura. He was going to receive hell from her when she arrived.

"Besides if I attack you now I may never get the chance to see Chihiro again, so I won't however one more prank like this and you watch it! Now please show me what I want to see!"

His smile became more crooked, except now the anger could be seen through his handsome features. It looked quite menacing, making Nardissia gulp silently at the top of her frame.

_He is very powerful… and smart too. I can see why Yubaba put that slug in him. Controlling him would have proven futile without it. I can also see why she fears him so much. A lot of young dragons would usually have gone into a fit of uncontrollable rage by now. But him…he is so composed, he is acting like an adult male. Although he is almost there. It won't be long till he is a fully mature adult male dragon. When that time comes he will be quite powerful. It's probably wiser that I chose to be on his side. I wouldn't want him as an enemy._

"Nice choice of words dragon!" Nardissia sighed "because _watching_ is what I do best. Please take a seat and watch. It may take a while for an image to be produced so if you wouldn't mind waiting for a minute or so"

Haku magically produced a chair in mid air and sat in it staring at the glass intently. At first all he could see was a reflection of the room and himself.

Wow! He really needed to get a hair cut, and a decent one at that. His dark brown green hair looked like a rugged and wild mane. He had been so busy with work for the past few months that he hadn't even bothered to properly groom himself. In truth he was so busy that he was cooped up all alone working and the only person that saw him was his apprentice.

Finally after a long minute of staring at his wild appearance the reflection started to twist bend and change. Haku found himself jerked out of his thought process. Finally an image became clear.

A large sized traditional Japanese room came into view. It had large sliding doors, tatami mats a large low table stood to the far side against a wall with a shiny laptop and small stereo system on top as well as a clutter of school books and stationary. Next the desk there was a large bookshelf and on the opposite wall there was a large wardrobe.

In the centre a seemingly female figure stood with their back towards their view. She seemed to be putting on a black obi (sash) to a simple white yukata which had a short hemline just above the knees.

"Dahm Obi!" she angrily muttered as she tried tying the knot.

If Haku wasn't so entranced by the girl's voice, he would have laughed. It was like music to his ears. She kept fiddling around till finally.

"Ah there we go!" he heard her exclaim somewhat happily. Haku saw the black obi twist around to the back finally tied in a butterfly knot.

"Onee chan! Where are you?" a young boy's voice shouted from somewhere.

"I'm in my room Toma-kun, getting dressed. I can't stay in my uniform the entire day! I'll come down in a minute!"

"Don't trip down the stairs klutz!" the boy's voice yelled teasingly.

"Let me get my hair band, Baka!" she yelled back, however it was clear that she took the tease and was being affectionate.

The girl turned around.

She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Long chestnut brown hair fell in beautiful thick locks down to her slim waist complementing her beautiful lion like eyes. Her skin was pale and shone wondrously in the morning sun.

_  
_Haku stared at the image dumbfounded. His jaw quite literally dropped.

Chihiro reached towards her desk and started to rummage around. At long last she pulled out from the pile a glowing purple band.

Haku thought his heart would stop.

Finally he had found her…after five long years he had found Chihiro.


	3. I never mentioned

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura stood in her room on the top floor. Unlike her master's room, which resembled being underwater, hers resembled a small forest.

Trees grew along the walls and no carpet or tiles but grass stood under her feet. There was no bed. She slept on the ground in the grass. She used a tree stump as her desk, and her clothes hung on branches in the corner behind the door along with the only thing that seemed material, her dresser.

Opposite where she was standing was a large window. Now it was open and a breeze was pleasantly whipping its way inside.

_Hopefully the two of them will tell me more. Most likely they will. Lin obviously, but Kamaji being the old codger he is may stop her so I should go to Lin first. _

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated as she scattered into a mass of Sakura petals. She was still quite edgy with using magic but her innate natural abilities were as good as the day she had first been planted. (A/N: remember she is a sakura tree spirit so she is literally born when her seed is planted into the earth. And that is not meant to sound dirty in any way!)

In her other form she flew out the window and down to the workers quarters.

* * *

Lin was having a peaceful snooze in her room. Yeah that's right her room. Now she was the foreman or forewoman in correct terms. The stupid two frogs recently in charge couldn't do anything right.

_Have to hand it to them though! _Lin snuggled into her futon happily.

_If the two of them hadn't been such screw ups I wouldn't have been able to finally prove myself. I have to admit though I miss the cleaning and hanging with the girls. Meh but they never had anything good to say anyway unlike Sen. Now she was a kid you could converse with. *sigh* I wonder how she's at the moment?_

Lin heard a tapping at her window.

_Oh great what now!_

It tapped again.

"Go away stupid dragon!" she groaned from her futon.

It kept tapping. Lin buried her face into her pillow. Couldn't she get some sleep around here?

The tapping suddenly became banging until Lin couldn't take it any longer. Finally she shouted

"DON'T YOU GET THE MEANING OF GO AWAY BAKA-RYU? NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

"Lin! It's me" a little girls young voice called from outside.

"Sakura?" Lin shot up and looked at her window. Sakura sat on the outer side of the windowsill

"What are you doing here?" Lin opened the window. Sakura jumped in and lightly landed on the floor. She looked at Lin impatiently and excitedly. Lin eyed her peculiarly.

"Haku didn't send you, did he?" Lin asked.

"Actually he did!" Sakura beamed excitedly. Lin's face dropped like a stone.

_Great more work! And in the day too. Haku you are going to pay so dearly! Well I'm up now; better see what he wants done._

"So what does that Baka want now?" Lin sighed folding her arms in a pissed off manner. Sakura went stone cold at Lin's rudeness towards her master but shrugged it off. After all she had woken Lin up in the middle of the day. When most of the spirits got to sleep. Not like they needed it anyway, it was just a luxury.

"Haku wants you to come to his office to see something. He also wants Kamaji to come." Sakura reported still seeming excited.

"Did he tell you why we should be coming?" Lin asked suspiciously.

"No" Sakura admitted. Lin groaned and started to walk back to her futon. "But Lin" Sakura said hesitantly trying to stop the Yuna before she tucked herself into bed again "there is a scrying spirit in there talking to master and showing him something"

Lin cocked an eyebrow.

"I knew someone was leeching around here" she smirked "that pervert! So he's the one spying on the girls as they're getting dressed!"

"LIN!"

"Alright! Don't get hot under the collar Sakura! So what's he looking at?"

"I don't know!" Sakura huffed getting impatient "But they both mentioned something about a girl named…Chihiro… I think she was the human that was here five years ago when Yubaba was still in charge or something,"

Lin froze.

"How did your master react?" Lin asked stiffly.

"Master seemed pretty excited about the topic actually"

"Yeah he would be" Lin sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

_Of course he would be excited! He found Sen! And now he wants to send me and Kamaji up to see her too? You have got to be kidding me! But what do I tell this one? Should I tell her? …yeah maybe I should! After all every one in the bathhouse knows about Sen so why shouldn't she?_

"So…" Sakura egged Lin on impatiently "who was she?"

"Let me get dressed and I'll tell you as we go get that Jiji!" Lin said in a relaxed manner. Sakura pouted and clicked her fingers.

"Or we could go down now!" Lin said stepping out of the door now fully dressed thanks to Sakura's magic.

The two of them walked down the corridors silently until they reached the elevator doors.

"Lin" Sakura groaned.

"What now kid?" Lin was starting to get annoyed with the constant questions.

"You said you would tell me about Master and the human, I mean Chihiro"

Lin sighed as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. Sakura could be so demanding at times despite the smiling face.

"Well…I guess it's a long story, you see I only really saw half of the story myself and Haku and Kamaji had to fill me in so I'm not quite sure…" Lin scratched her head "but the story goes something like this. When your master still had his river the then tiny Chihiro fell into his river and he saved her."

"He saved her, that sounds so romantic!" Sakura squealed.

"Listen kid if you want to squeal or even cry leave it till I'm finished!"

"Gomen nasai, please continue!"

"Thank you. Well you see I think five years after that Chihiro then aged…" Lin stopped and counted on her fingers "eight…no nine…ah yes ten… came here. Apparently from what she told me, her family got lost whilst taking a detour to their new home in the Human World and ended up here. Her parents turned into pigs after eating the food that was being prepared for the guests, by Yubaba of course." Lin made a disgusted face at the mention of her old boss "It sort of left her stranded here. So Haku helped her into the bathhouse and she got a job here as my assistant, under the name of Sen. The next day Haku took her out to visit her parents in their pig pen. Personally I think it was a ploy to get some alone time with her. You know with men and how they are?" Lin winked "Anyways there was the infamous No Face incident. I think you know about that. Well Sen sort of started it. Not that I blame her. You see she thought the guy was a customer and out of her stupid good nature let him in."

"Stupid good nature?"

"Yeah, not all humans are bad Sakura. I used to think so until I met Sen. Yeah she was a klutz and a bit of a ditz at times but underneath all that she was very smart and a nice person. Hard working too. But where was I? Oh yes the No Face incident. Well during the time of the incident Haku had come back from one of his missions and she saved him. I don't really know how it happened but when Chihiro brought Haku down, he was in quite a state. Almost dead actually" Sakura gaped open mouthed. "Thankfully he wasn't too bad to be healed by Kamaji. But the jiji said that it wasn't the medicine that had saved Haku but Chihiro's love or something." Lin rolled her eyes. Sakura knew that Lin wasn't much into lovey-dovey stuff but she continued anyway "He gave Chihiro sum train tickets and told her to go to swamp bottom to go to Zeniba's."

"Zeniba?! Why would they go to Zeniba?"

"Because your master had _stolen_ her gold seal under Yubaba's orders that's why. The old witch has always had it in for her sister. Not that I know why though… 'cause I personally prefer Zeniba. But now summing it up. When Haku woke up he immediately went to get Chihiro from Zeniba's and when they came back Haku had remembered his name and Chihiro passed the old bats test and was sent home."

"How did master remember his name?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what…I don't really know…" Lin scratched her head again. "I don't recall your master saying anything but…" she smiled cheekily and put her hand up to her mouth in a shushing action "they were holding hands when they came back" she giggled.

An awkward silence passed. You could swear that a tumble weed could have crossed their paths it was that silent. But Sakura was happy.

After all she had finally figured out her masters long kept secret.

* * *

Kamaji was sleeping atop of his station where he basically lived his everyday monotonous life. His bushy moustache hairs moving in time with the continuous sound of his loud snores.

Lin and Sakura pulled identical faces of disgust at the sound.

Nothing had changed much down there in the boiler room since the end of Chihiro's adventure. So as Lin and Sakura stepped in there was no surprise that they were greeted by the usual storm of soootballs. They squeaked excitedly, jumping up and down spreading soot everywhere on the floor.

"No! No! I don't have any Komppeto (sugar stars) on me! Now shoo!" Lin hissed at the soot balls. She and Sakura both kicked at the sootballs trying to make them part a way so they could reach Kamaji, consequently their feet got covered in a whole heap of soot.

"Oh great!" Sakura looked down at her now black feet.

"At least you've got a dark complexion!" Lin whispered as she spotted some sootballs emerging from the black soot on the floor. She was right though. Sakura had dark brown skin whereas Lin had a common peachy complexion. Sakura snorted.

"It's not funny" Lin hissed trying to dust her feet off.

"What's not funny?" Kamaji's spider like form rose from its resting place. He yawned widely, taking a swig from a bronze tea kettle that was next to his pillow.

"Ahh" he sighed as he finished swallowing.

"Oh sorry Kamaji!" Sakura bowed apologetically to him.

"Daijoubu…Daijoubu. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR PEN YOU LITTLE RUNTS!!!" Kamaji yelled at the sootballs. They scampered away leaving a large trail of soot behind. He sighed at the mess on the floor.

"Now" Kamaji said as he took another swig from his large tea kettle "what are you two down here for?"

"Haku wants you and me to come upstairs to his office" Lin huffed still dusting her feet off.

"What's stopping him from coming down here?" he asked hopping down from his post with his many arms. He stretched and crawled over.

"A scrying spirit! Who can't be bothered dragging her all seeing ass down here" Lin crossed her arms and snorted.

"What does he want us to see?" Kamaji cocked an eyebrow. Haku never sent for both Lin and himself to go upstairs often and he usually had a good reason to.

"Your grand daughter" Lin said jokingly.

Kamaji smiled but Sakura was confused.

"Inside joke" He said simply opening the small door.

"Well no point in sitting here lets go"

So the three of them finally made their way upstairs.

* * *

Haku sat in his office watching Chihiro in Nardissia's mirror. He had learnt a lot from just watching her.

For one thing she was a part of a broken family. It made his blood boil to think that her parents weren't looking after her properly. The both of them just leaving her to her own devices without caring about her, they were her parents!

But the fact that she had a protective and caring little brother and that they looked out for each other cooled him down some. At least she wasn't all alone in the world.

So far what Haku had seen within the past hour or so were Chihiro and Toma playing video games with each other. You would think it would be boring but it was actually quite funny.

"Aw shit!" Toma cursed as a K.O. sign flashed on the T.V. screen.

"Hey no swearing Baka!" Chihiro slapped him on the back of the head.

"I will when you stop beating me all the time!" Toma rubbed his head where Chihiro had hit him. "And that hurt"

"Good! That will teach you to not swear, Sir Swear-a-lot!" Chihiro laughed. "Besides a young gentleman such as yourself shouldn't be swearing! Where did you pick up such filth?"

"Take a wild guess" Toma smirked.

"OY! You little…pipsqueak!" Chihiro grabbed her little brother in a headlock and gave him a nookie.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

_They really are siblings. Scrapping and squabbling. But you can tell their very close. _

Haku couldn't get over how much Chihiro had grown in the five years she had disappeared from his life. She hadn't changed; in fact she had stayed the same as before just slightly more mature.

She was definitely looking grown up too. What was once an innocent scrawny girl had turned into a charming, disciplined young woman. A woman with delicate features yet very strong lion eyes that held a strong golden lustre.

_That's strange… How come I didn't notice that before?_

Haku cocked his head to the side.

In all his years of living in the human world Haku had never seen a human bearing eyes with such a lustre like that. It was a trait that only existed in…spirits…

Toma as well, blue ocean eyes as clear as sapphires. His blue black hair looked like a miniature mane. And very sharp, strong, noble features. Very _dragonish _features.

Though Haku hadn't even so much as met or heard about Toma's existence till today he still held a small piece of respect for him. Toma was very strong in his way of doing things and that attitude could get him either very far in life or ram him into dangerous situations.

Just like his sister. He smiled letting his emotions take over for once.

_If you got rid of the human smell and dressed them appropriately they could easily pass of as spirits in human form. Toma could pass of as a dragon but Chihiro…I don't know…probably as a nymph. But she's…_

Nardissia smiled. Though not at the image she was showing but at Haku. He was so hopelessly in love with that girl that it could so blatantly be seen.

_Well he better expect a lot of competition if he wants to win her heart. Other male spirits would kill and start wars for this girl. Especially that __**guy**__…Ichirou…oh boy…one can only imagine what trouble this young dragon's adult brother would stir. Maybe I should warn him…and miss out on some good fun? No way!_

**BANG!**

Haku's office shook with such force that Haku himself got jerked out of his chair.

"Good morning to you too Lin" he muttered trying to stand as the angry Yuna stormed her way over to him.

Sakura and Kamaji emerged from the doorway. Sakura looked in absolute shock at Lin who looked like she could kill anything that came in her path.

All Haku could see was a large knuckle sandwich that was heading straight for his face. However he had noticed it too late and Lin punched him hard, her fist smashing his nose, making it bleed and sending him on the floor again.

"Lin!" Sakura cried out trying to fly over to her master's side as he groggily tried to stand up.

"No point now kid." Kamaji stopped Sakura, easily holding her back with one of his many arms. "Let her use up her anger"  
"but…"

"It's ok, she won't kill him! Or at least I hope not…" he added inaudibly.

"Don't you ever- wake- me –up- like- that- again!!! You hear me!" Lin kicked at Haku keeping him from standing. Any other person looking at the scene would find it quite funny actually. Well Nardissia was laughing anyway.

Haku was this powerful dragon, which knew magic, owned and managed a large bathhouse and yet here he was lying on the floor unable to stand and getting his ass kicked by a Yuna. But he didn't complain he had expected this to happen anyway. The best thing to do was to let Lin use up all her anger so that he could avoid any later mishaps.

Finally after a good couple of minutes Lin stopped and surveyed the pitiful dragon that was lying at her feet. He looked back up at her his emerald eyes glowing.

"You finished?" he asked, dragging himself up to a sitting position nursing the spots she had kicked.

Lin looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah I'm done!" she sat next to Haku in a friendly manner. Much of a contrast as to how she was just treating him only minutes ago

"So how's Sen"

"See for yourself" Nardissia snorted. Kamaji and Sakura joined them on the floor.

"Wow, she's very pretty!" Sakura said before she could stop herself.

"Indeed." Kamaji stroked his moustache thoughtfully taking a good hard look at his _granddaughter_.

"Hey! You scored big Ryu!" Lin smacked Haku on the back grinning.

The dragon stiffened at the word _scored_.

"So Onee-chan," Toma's voice brought everyone's attention back to the image.

"Where did you get that hair tie? You always have worn it since you came here."

Haku stiffened in his chair. What would she say? She couldn't tell her little brother about the spirit world could she? No that was against the law and besides no other human would believe it anyway.

Chihiro's face seemed to mimic Haku's inner uncertainty. She paused seeming to think before she said anything.

"It's actually a long story… you see I got it on our detour…and well I never told you about what happened did I?" She scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

"No you didn't" Toma peered at her curiously, eyeing her odd behaviour.

"Well you see when Dad got us lost in the forest next door, due to his stupid nature" Chihiro rolled her eyes. "We managed to find this tunnel you see, and well on the other side there was this town…and…"

"Oh here it goes!" Lin clenched her fists with anticipation. Everyone turned dead silent.

"Well Mum and Dad got in trouble with the management and…well let's say…"

"They didn't get chucked in jail did they?" Toma rolled his eyes.

"…yeah actually they kind of did for a bit!" Chihiro looked at Toma's face, his eyes widened in shock.

"And what about you did you go to jail?"

"Me?" Chihiro burst out laughing "yeah your older sister Chihiro a juvenile jail bird! As if! No I got a job!"

"A job! You were ten!"

"So are you at the moment, so listen up kiddo!" Chihiro reached over to a sketch book on the coffee table in front. She opened it and showed a page to her brother.

"Hey All-Eyes!" Lin called to Nardissia at the top.

"My name's Nardissia!" Nardissia glared at the top "what do you want Lin?"

"Whatever, can you show us what's in the book or what?"

"…alright"

The image on the screen changed to being behind the two siblings looking down at the sketch book. There on the page was a fully coloured watercolour painting of the bathhouse. Every detail correct, not a thing out of place.

"That's where I worked!" Chihiro pointed to the building smiling softly.

"A bath house?" Her brother looked at her as though she was nuts "_you _worked at a weirdo bathhouse"

"Hey! Don't diss that place! It was cool working there! Apart from the fact I was scrubbing it all up, for no pay! I had a lot of good times and made a lot of good friends there"

"Oh yeah who are these friends?"

"Well…there the other staff, Kamaji-the boiler man…hmm let's see…ah yes Lin! I was her assistant when I worked there. She was like a bossy big sister,"

At this comment Lin started sobbing. Haku took out a handkerchief and handed it too her.

"Thank you" she snivelled as she blew noisily into it.

_women _

Haku and Kamaji rolled thier eyes in unison.

"_Any one else to add_?" Toma looked up cheekily pointing at a figure that was drawn on the opposite page.

Haku and Chihiro, although in two different worlds blushed a deep pink…at the same time.


	4. Just a bit of Magic

**Chapter 4: Just a bit of magic!**

Haku stared at the sketch drawn in the book. It was like looking into a mirror, except this one reflected his younger self, a less free and more cold self. A side he had tried to lock away since regaining freedom.

_So she did remember!_

Somewhere in his chest a fire that had been doused for so long began to ignite.

"You still have a chance Ryu!" Lin smirked evilly, elbowing the dragon who had turned into a stoned state.

"…" Chihiro stared at the image of Haku, her mouth barely able to make a move.

"Ha…ku…Haku? Who's he?" Toma squinted as he read the scrawl that was written beneath the image.

"…a close friend…" Chihiro replied awkwardly her left eyebrow twitching.

"Oh really?" Toma chuckled at his sisters blanching face.

"yes really" she snapped unable to keep the blush of her face.

"'cause it seems to me like Chi-chi got a boyfriend! Chi-chi got a boyfriend!" He laughed out loud, pointing at his older sister who by now was a red beetroot of embarrassment.

_Beep beep!_

"Oh shit!" Chihiro clapped a hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot! Today was the school field trip!" She jumped up and checked the time on her watch. "Argg and I just missed the bus to get there!"

"Where were you going?" Toma ejected Chihiro's controller from the game consol and restarted the game.

"To the Kohaku River!" Chihiro groaned as she slumped defeated the couch "and there is no way I'm ever going to reach there now at this rate"

"Didn't they build over that river ages ago?" he said in a drone as he zoned into the new game he was playing "Honestly, I don't understand why you're so excited to go to a place where, might I remind, you nearly drowned to your death!"

"But I didn't drown" Chihiro rolled her eyes, how many times would she have to repeat herself to her brother.

"Yeah! I know you got _saved _by the river spirit. So if you weren't going out with that Haku guy or whatever," Toma changed the topic in an all too casual way "then what were the two of you like?"

"Just friends" Chihiro said distantly.

Toma paused his game and looked up at his sister from his seat on the floor. Chihiro was looking out the window with a solemn expression on her face. Her golden eyes reflected a torn up sadness in the sunlight as her with her hair.

"Is that all?" he asked gently, he knew he could prod his way through her barrier.

"Well we did promise we would meet again…however…I guess we never did…" she closed her eyes and her head fell.

"…You really loved him… didn't you?" He knew he had gotten through, because Chihiro didn't say anything. She smiled down at her wrist toying with the glowing band. Trying not to let herself be consumed by the memories from back then.

On the other side of the Nardissia's mirror Haku felt himself almost break in two. One part of him celebrated in joy that Chihiro still harboured feelings for him and the other half giving him the worst lecture of his life.

_How could you leave her like that?_

_I had no choice. I cannot break the law! It's forbidden!_

_Crap excuse! Oh you had a choice. There was one time in the world where you would go against the rules just for her. Now look at you! You've become a goodie two shoes all over again._

_I am not! And I will prove it!_

_Just how?_

_I will go to the human world and get Chihiro back here!_

_But she may not want to go! She may never forgive you._

_What do you mean?_

_Look at what you've done to her so far! _

_I know and I want to make it up to her!_

_THEN GET YOUR ASS MOVING BEFORE YOU LOSE HER COMPLETELY!_

But the distressed dragon's thoughts were disturbed by a loud exclamation.

"Chihiro! That bruise?!" Toma stopped his game completely and rushed to his sister's side. He pulled up Chihiro's sleeve up revealing a large purple bruise located on Chihiro's upper arm.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai Daijoubu" Chihiro groaned at her sometimes overprotective brother. "I just had a bit of trouble getting dad to go to sleep"

"…did he get drunk again last night?" Toma sighed inspecting the bruise carefully. It looked rather painful.

"Hai!" she winced in pain as he poked it lightly.

"Well… normal medicine won't work and we can't let anyone see it…probably going to have to use magic to heal it up!"

"Probably…"

Everyone in Haku's office nearly died that minute.

"MAGIC!!!" Lin yelled almost waking up the entire bath house. Kamaji had to restrain her from screaming further, clapping a hand over her mouth.

The others just remained pinned to the mirror watching as a brilliant blue light surrounded Toma's hands. He wrapped them gently around the bruise.

Chihiro inhaled sharply as his skin touched hers and her muscles tensed. Under the glow Haku could see the purple spot turning back to what was her normal skin tone.

"Arigatou." Chihiro said after her brother was done. The bruise wasn't completely gone. There still was a slight redness, but that was bound to disappear the within a few hours.

"I'm still not as good as you are. If you were able to heal yourself you could probably heal it completely. If only I were as good as you…I could also protect you from these things…" Toma bowed his head, ashamed.

"No…Toma…look at me." Chihiro lifted up her brother's chin and smiled "the both of us were given our talents for a reason. Both of us are no greater then the other, we are just…different…so our powers are different. It doesn't matter whether we can't do something someone else can, what matters is what we can do and how much we believe in ourselves. Otherwise we must do what we can to survive. Wakarimasu ka?"

Toma nodded but then grinned mischievously "you know that is one of the cheesiest things you have ever said"

_WHACK!_

"…Baka…"


	5. I never Forgot you

**Chapter 5: I never forgot you…**

**I sincerely apologise if I confuse any of my viewers. All will be explained later (this is a part of the plot line so please don't get mad). It will be important that some things are better left unsaid for now. **

**Also this could reach M/MA 15 plus for swearing and violence so if anyone doesn't want to view this please read the other chapters or look away. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**I'll just add one more disclaimer. I do not own Spirited Away. I only own the OC's and OP's (original places/ settings) that I make up. On that note you will be seeing slightly more of the pet wolf Arashi from now on as Chihiro's…oh…I think I nearly spoiled the rest of the plotline…just read on!**

P.S. thanks for all the nice reviews! It feels good to have such happy satisfied readers. Daijoubu minna I will explain everything about the magic thing ok!

_**SMASH!!!**_

"You little SLUT! I'll kill you! Don't you dare answer back to me!"

_**CRASH!!!**_

"What are you doing?" Lin yelled to the back of an angry magnificent silver dragon. It ignored her as it made its way to a balcony outside the office.

"You are going to the Human world!!! Are you mad!!!? That's against the law! You IDIOT! You'll get in huge trouble!"

The dragon coiled its great leg muscles, readying itself to spring into the air.

"Don't you know what the consequences are for that?! Plus you haven't planned this stuff out yet! What if something goes wrong?!!!"

The dragon leapt of the balcony.

"BAKA-RYU!!!" Lin yelled after it as it made its way towards the gate to the human world.

_Sorry Lin _

Haku thought savagely, his lithe form smoothly gliding through the evening air. The gate got closer, also bringing what he desired closer to him.

_But I'm not going to loose her again._

Chihiro felt blood on her head and a large sting in her arm. She stumbled as she tried to stand.

It was always the same thing every night. Ever since their parents started fighting Chihiro's father took to drink to escape his problems, only now he was the one creating the problems. Their mother gave up after a while, and decided to do her own thing. This left poor Chihiro to look after everything including herself and her brother. She put up with this behaviour regardless.

Tonight however was an exception.

"Otou-san, please" Chihiro pleaded as calmly as she could without crying out in pain and falling over out of light-headedness. Her father had already beaten her nearly to a pulp and from the last crash she obviously got a concussion on the back of her head.

"Oh shut up you little shit!" her father strode over and grabbed her by the hair and bashed her skull into the wall. Chihiro sat there motionless, unable to do anything but cry silently.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP DIDN'T I?" he yelled his two hands wrapping around Chihiro's neck in a vice like grip.

Chihiro struggled to breath, but her father was too strong for her. She tried a different approach. She concentrated as much she could on her hands.

"AHHHHH" Her father jumped back nursing his wrists which thanks to Chihiro's magic were burnt.

"Nee-chan!" Toma ran into the room to his bashed up sister. He turned to face his drunken mad father "Stop it father! Don't hurt Chihiro anymore!"

"You…get out you little bastard!" their father bellowed slapping the ten year old "Get out of my way before I kill you! She's my daughter! Mine! And I can do what ever I want with her!"

But Toma didn't back down. He wiped his red face and glared at his father.

"Fine…" her father said reaching into his pocket. There was a click as he pulled out a shiny black gun!

He pointed the gun at his two children who both huddled on the floor in fear. Chihiro stared wide eyed. She was in no condition to move, so she couldn't dodge. The only thing she could do was bluff it and hope for the best.

"You can't be serious? Right? Otou-san…" she laughed nervously, shaking and praying that the gun wasn't loaded.

"oh…I am serious…" her father prepared the gun smiling "and seeing as you are the reason this crap happened in the beginning, you're going to be first for target practice".

Haku's heart was racing as he sped through the tunnel and finally came through to the Human World. It too was dark but that didn't matter. The light of the stars and the moon was enough to see by. But seeing wasn't going to be his problem.

He landed at the edge of his territory where the weird stone woman was in front of the tunnel.

As if expecting him a large silver wolf with ice blue eyes stood in front, blocking the dragons' path.

"Stop right there dragon! What business do you have here?" he barked, his tone serious and grave. He was old but wise.

"I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," Despite his annoyance Haku bowed low to the wolf respectfully. The wolf cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"My humblest apologies to you but I have come here on very urgent terms. I will not take long I just need to retrieve something I've lost"

The wolf chuckled at Haku's words. "Dragons don't usually lose things, and if they do they don't usually retrieve them unless they are of some precious value. I should know. I've met plenty."

"Please…Kami-san"

"My name Arashi, a storm spirit and the guardian of this forest"

"Arashi-san… I need to know… do you know a young human. A female?"

"I know plenty" the canine face smiled wickedly.

"Then this should make it easy" Haku found himself growling low, he composed himself. He wasn't here for a fight

"She's got long dark brown hair, molten honey gold eyes, pale skin, average height always wears a purple hair band around her wrist, she's very beautiful…" he trailed off watching as Arashi turned his back on him. "Hey! Chotto Matte! Where are you going?"

"_Chihiro _isn't living here in the forest that's for sure! Follow me dragon I'll take you to her." Arashi leapt into the air. Haku followed suit.

"How do you know Chihiro?" Haku enquired as he and Arashi flew through the sky, towards a small town.

"Sometimes I come to stay in the town up ahead," Arashi explained "at her house. See that blue one over there at the end? Both she and her brother live there with their two fighting parents. One's a drunken bastard and the other an uncaring witch"

_Tell me something I don't know!_

"But I'm quite surprised a high aristocratic dragon is seeking her out. She must mean a lot to you?"

"You have no idea." Haku huffed.

_**BANG!**_

The two kami stopped mid air looking around for where the sound came from. Then came a loud scream…and it was coming from the blue house.

Chihiro held onto Toma, who was crying his eyes out into Chihiro's chest. She stared down at a woman's corpse on the floor.

She watched as her mother lay there in a pool of scarlet blood which now spread out from her splayed corpse like a little pool.

"Okaa-san…" she whispered unable to believe what just happened.

_He killed her! He actually killed her!? _

"OKAA-SAN!" Chihiro cried out. Her father prepared the gun a second time. Chihiro held onto her brother tightly and buried her face into his blue black hair.

She was going to die. They were both going to die.

_And I never fulfilled my promise!_

Chihiro thought tears streaming out of her eyes, as the images of her memories washed up in her mind. Haku, Lin, Kamaji, Granny, Kanoshi, the workers, even Yubaba appeared in these apparitions.

For the first time in her life Chihiro found herself praying to the gods. Who by chance seemed to be feeling generous?

"Don't you dare hurt her!" a loud booming voice shook in the house. The voice was strangely familiar to Chihiro and she recognised it, but still she remained as she was.

"Who's there?!" She heard her fathers voice quake a little as whoever it was seemingly advanced. Eight heavy footsteps could be heard padding their way down the room towards them "Who are you-AHHHHH! No! No! Get away from me! Please I beg of you! No Please Don't eat me!! Please spare me"

"…not on your life" another voice growled. "Not that it will matter anymore"

"NO PLEASE!!!"

"Spare it for someone else! Besides it will be over pretty soon. This is your price for hurting your daughter."

"IE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Chihiro heard a heavy thump on the floor.

Then… everything went black…


	6. Meetings

**Chapter 6: Meetings **

_Smoke filling the lungs. It's hard to breath as the fire burns up everything in its sight. But escape is in sight as closed unsinged door is spotted. It opens. But someone is already there. The figure stands, cloaked in shadow by its dark silhouette. A young warrior lies defeated on the ground. His sword halfway across the room unsheathed._

"_Otou-sama!" a young child's voice yells in fear._

_But he is not dead. His head cranes up, eyes wide in panic looking beyond the dark shadow._

"_Run!" he yells at the doorway. But the shadow sees, and reaches out a cold pale dead hand._

_A flash of a brilliant white light. _

…_Then nothing…_

Warm secure arms holding her although she was covered in blankets…

The sound of a heart beat and comforting heat of a gentle crackling fire…

A soft touch… tenderly grazes over the left temple…

And…a distressed yet beautiful sound whispered pleadingly…

"Chihiro…please…wake up"

Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to pry them open but Chihiro didn't notice. All she could focus on was the voice calling her awake. She tried speaking but all that came out was a tiny groan.

"Haku…"

Her eyes finally opened and stared into a pair of familiar jade green orbs.

Haku looked down at the girl he was holding in his arms as her eyes opened. Two orbs of molten Honey gold shimmering and pale skin glowing seductively in the flickering light. Single strands of her rich dark hair falling gently in the way of her face, getting caught in long thick lashes that framed her eyes. He stroked them away gently. How could he have not tried to get her back after all these years?

"Haku…" she murmured gazing up at him. Haku smiled down at Chihiro relieved that she had finally awoken.

"Yes little one" he found himself chuckling affectionately, much to his surprise.

"So it is you… You didn't forget your promise… What happened to…? I thought you had… …" Chihiro faulted as she looked up at him, innocent confusion spread across her beautiful face. It was too adorable for Haku not to smile.

For once he marvelled the race of humans. Five years was all it took for this girl to transform into a beautiful young woman. But what's a blink in the eyes of spirits were long years for humans.

Somewhere deep inside of him, Haku could feel a cold sting, no an ache, grow ever so slightly as guilt built up. How long had he kept her waiting in painful solitude? How could he not have come sooner for her? But now here she was, back with him.

Not even bothering to control his urges Haku leaned down and his lips caught hers in a passionate lock.

Chihiro gasped, only allowing Haku's tongue to slip its way in. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying not to believe this was happening as he tried to gather all of her taste greedily on his tongue. He inhaled her sweet scent roughly, enjoying the feel of her lips, as he sucked nearly all the air out of her. It was like taking a drug, everything about her was addictive in every possible way. Her eyes, her face, her skin, her smile…how long had he dreamed of it yet never got it? Till now.

Chihiro had a mind to shove him off but something in her stopped her and slowly she felt herself sink into a blissful melting fantasy. It felt like she was being devoured, so pleasurably being devoured. She gripped his kimono tightly, kissing him back softly. She felt his arms snake around her holding them closer together. Not wanting to let her go.

His salty fresh scent filled her nose as she gulped down air, making her melt even further.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Haku slowed down the kiss. His hands travelled up to Chihiro's neck and gently he caressed the bruise marks made earlier from where her father had choked her. He cupped her face as they broke apart. His touch was cool and soothing.

"I never forgot you. Not for a moment!" he whispered leaning his forehead on hers looking into her eyes lovingly. Chihiro had almost recovered from the kiss but she still was breathing slightly heavily.

"…Chihiro…I love you…" he confessed quietly, a tinge of pink flashing across his face.

_I love you_

How many times had Chihiro wished someone would say those words to her? And how many times had she waited for him to come for her? Now the combinations of the two wishes? Things couldn't get any better.

Here she was… in his arms safe and secure. But where was here? Where was she?

"Where am I? Where is my brother? Is he OK? What happened?" she exclaimed in sudden realisation gripping the collar of his white kimono. The innocence and confusion in her face drove Haku's insides insane with excitement, but he was sad she didn't return the confession.

"In my room at the bathhouse" he answered warmly not letting his hurt show. "You're brother is in the office with the others. Don't worry you're safe" he assured her his eyes wandering to Chihiro's soft oh so tempting lips.

_Control yourself…_

He mentally scolded himself.

"Oh…" was all Chihiro could muster. She looked up at Haku and smiled.

"What is it little one?" He asked surprised at the smile. Chihiro didn't say anything and instead leaned up and gave him an affectionate peck on the lips.

"My answer" she said simply.

Haku would've kissed her breathless again if it weren't for the fact that Chihiro's stomach growled.

Chihiro covered her stomach embarrassed, flushing a furious tomato red. Of all the times her stomach had to complain why now?

"Well…we better get some food down the hatch" Haku laughed. Chihiro hit him with the pillow.

"Ow!"

"Aren't you supposed a strong dragon?" Chihiro laughed.

"Oh you did not just say that?!" Haku chuckled.

"Oh yes I did!"

He pounced on top of her, pressing her into the soft mattress as his fingers danced along her bare skin, tickling Chihiro.

"hahahaha! Haku stop!" she laughed out loud, wriggling around in hysterics.

"Make me!" he smirked pinning her down to the bed. He nuzzled his face against hers affectionately, nicking her ear.

"Oww!" Chihiro jumped in surprise still laughing.

"Is that Dragonish enough for you small one?" Haku smirked looking deep into her eyes. He couldn't remember how long ago it was since he was feeling this happy, but it felt wonderful now.

Chihiro shook her head, still in a fit of giggles. Haku leaned down and placed his lips softly on her jaw line. Slowly but very pleasurably he slid his mouth along her jaw all the way down her neck. He continued on like this for a minute occasionally nipping and sucking at the very sensitive spots along it making her inhale sharply.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lin…" Haku sniffed the air and huffed getting off from on top of Chihiro and helping her stand up. She was still a bit shaky on her feet and she still had a concussion.

Sure as eggs Lin's bossy voice sounded through the door. "Open up Baka-Ryu! You're not the only one who wants to see Sen! Unless you've already gobbled her up?"

Chihiro blanched and Haku chuckled as they went and opened the door.

There, waiting with her arms crossed was Chihiro's favourite Yuna.

"LIN!!!"

"SEN!!!" the two women jumped into each others arms. They parted, hands on each others shoulders.

"You're still here?" Chihiro asked.

Lin pouted, pulling a face of mock hurt. "Of course you dope!" She suddenly smiled and the two of them laughed and hugged again.

_I will never get these women_

Haku shook his head, eyes raised up to the ceiling.

"Everyone will be so glad to see you! Especially your little brother. Oh My Goodness! If you don't mind me saying so Sen, He is so sweet!" Lin squealed excitedly.

"Toma!? How is he?"

"He's fine. No harm done to him besides his cheek being sore, he's a tough kid!"

"Yeah I know"

"Come on Sen everyone's waiting in the office! Oh…"

"What Lin?"

"What's the matter?" Haku cocked his head to the side at her silence. Chihiro stopped and inspected herself over. And only then did she realise…

"…Haku… what am I wearing?" She looked around and spotted a full length mirror on the other side of the room. She sprinted over to it and looked at her reflection.

She seemed to be wearing a long, white silk night gown with a low neckline.

"Wow Haku! What _did_ you _give _her?" Lin chortled at Chihiro's surprise.

Chihiro didn't get Lin's obscure words till she looked at her neck. One or two spots along it were red and there was a very tiny bruise. It wasn't in a spot that was very visible but still it showed. With dread she realised that that was the same spot that Haku had nipped her. Her cheeks flushed a violent red.

"You're other clothes were burned by the workers before I could stop them." Haku said trying to change the topic, without loosing his temper "They were complaining about the _human stench_"

_What is Haku talking about? I don't smell at all!_

Chihiro sniffed her arms and herself over.

"It's not you that smells," It was as if he had read her mind "in fact you smell…" Haku tried to think of something that he knew wouldn't creep her out "…just like a spirit. It's just that your clothes have picked up the stench of the pollution in the human world."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed it?" Haku cocked an eyebrow. "I'm quite surprised you haven't."

"Noticed what?! Tell me Haku!"

"Yeah tell her Haku!" Lin copied Chihiro, very much enjoying every minute she got to mock her superior.

"You know I am your boss…" He growled lowly enough so Chihiro wouldn't hear. "I'll explain when I get you to the office seeing as it also involves your brother!"

Chihiro sighed. She wasn't going to be able to drag the info she wanted out of Haku unless she went to the office.

In Haku's office Kamaji, Sakura, Nardissia, Arashi and Toma were all waiting.

Kamaji, Arashi and Nardissia (who had transformed back into a blue nymph) were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace quite comfortably enjoying a game of Chinese chequers.

"Aha! Take that Mr Boiler man!" Nardissia laughed.

Toma sat at the edge of the trio not really pitching in on the game. His attention was focused on the girl sitting tucked up all alone in the shadows of the office. He in fact couldn't take his eyes off of her. A weird sensation filled Toma she looked up, eyes facing the group.

She was one of the few girls he had ever really found quite interesting. She had this own sort of ethereal charm about her. Her hair was an unnatural off white colour and was extremely curly, very much in contrast to her dark smooth chocolate brown skin. She looked up with warm black eyes.

Fighting off the butterflies flying around in his stomach, he approached her cautiously. As if she had sensed his presence her eyes looked in the direction of him. Toma stopped when he was right in front of her and looked down at her. He quickly turned his attention to the floor.

"What do you want?" She asked defensively tucking herself into an even smaller ball.

"Umm… doyouwanttocomendjoinus?" Toma blurted out before he could compose himself.

"Pardon?" Sakura looked up at Toma, confused at his bashfulness.

"I was wondering if…" he looked away tinging pink "if you would like to come and join us" he repeated, shoving his hand towards her.

_What a weird human…what was his name? …Toma? _

Sakura eyed his hand before slowly taking it. His natural warmth scorched through her skin sending an electric current jolting through her system. His eyes met hers again slightly surprised. Again she felt a shock current flow through her as she stared into the boys stormy ocean eyes.

_What type of spell has he cast on me? It feels so weird…_

She stood up little by little, with the grace of a gazelle.

The both of them stood there neither of them daring to look away. A smile crept up both their faces unconsciously.

"And you said my relationship with Haku was too mushy?" came a quiet smug female voice from across the room.

The two children jumped apart and spun around to see a beautiful woman in a silk night gown leaning against the frame of a door.

"I'm Ba~ck" Chihiro smirked in the doorway.


	7. It's time to explain a few things

**Chapter 7: It's time to explain a few things**

"CHI-CHI!"

Chihiro didn't have time to even greet everyone as she entered Haku's office as Toma boldly flew into her, his head (due to the large height difference) landing daringly in her healthy sized bosom. He squeezed her tightly.

"You're ok! Thank god"

Haku stood at the side, quietly and slightly jealously watching the scene.

_What I'd give to be that kid right now… Lucky dog!_

(A/N:**Toonwalla (aka Fuzzy from teh3rabidfangirls):** I know it isn't the most ideal view of Haku but I mean come on! He's a guy for heavens sake so he has full licence to be a bit perverted. Be warned this will not be the first time you will hear him think or speak like this either. Men can't all be perfect!

**Pasty (also from teh3rabidfangirls): **tell that to the Twilight fans!

**Shiny (also from teh3rabidfangirls): **Pasty no discriminating against other types of fangirls!

**Pasty:** oh all right!

**Toonwalla: **are you two finished? Let the reader get on with the story or else I will not draw up the Teh3rabidfangirl comic strips!

**Pasty:** you wouldn't dare!

**Shiny:** actually she would

**Toonwalla:** ahem *coughs and turns to reader* we are sorry for the inconvenience please read on)

"Hello to you too Toma. Now get your head out of there and stop suffocating yourself" Chihiro yanked her little brother's head out of her cleavage.

"Thanks" he breathed heavily. Obviously he had gotten himself stuck. He then gave Haku an odd look. Haku smiled politely and returned his attention back to Chihiro his arm linking possessively around her waist.

(A/N: oooh! Rivalries already between little brother and boyfriend! I love this! Hang on of course I'm loving it I'm the author! : P silly me… I'll shut up now…*whispers* sorry)

Toma's eyes narrowed at the older male who smirked slightly in amusement and led Chihiro in the direction of the three old spirits sitting on the floor.

"Kamaji!" Chihiro ran up to the old spider like man. He hadn't changed a bit!

Though nobody could see it behind the sunglasses, Kamaji's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"…in all my years of living…I have never been so happy to see someone… Welcome back Chihiro" He muttered as Chihiro flung her arms around her _grandfather_.

"It's good to be back!" She smiled pulling away. Her eyes wandered to the little dark girl and the blue nymph.

Sakura was still staring in shock at Chihiro.

"…Gomen nasai!" She bowed quickly reminding herself to greet Chihiro. "My name is Sakura; I am Kohaku-sama's apprentice. It is an honour to finally meet you Chihiro-san"

"As is mine Sakura-san" Chihiro respectfully returned the bow.

"Nardissia, it is nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you"

_Now I just hope I don't have to bow to anyone else, otherwise my back will give way._

"Ditto. It's nice to finally meet the famous Chihiro" Nardissia nodded her head.

"Famous?" Chihiro cocked her head to the side.

"Of course!" Nardissia laughed. "Your story is legend even amongst the spirits"

"Thank you very much, though I am not sure I understand what you mean by story. All I did was stumble across this bath house five years ago"

"…Oh really? I thought you did more then that?" Nardissia's smile turned mischievous.

Chihiro shrugged it off.

_They must be talking about the Kaonashi (No Face) Incident._

Little did she know that they weren't.

Chihiro was looking over Kamaji's shoulder scanning the room. She was sure there was one more person. Sure enough she spotted someone, standing right across the room, smiling warmly.

He was taller then Haku, if not only slightly a few inches and just as hot. His long silver hair was tied up in a low ponytail, samurai style complementing his tanned skin and his wolfish sexy face. Despite his grey modest and simple attire (a simple kimono) you could tell he was strong and muscular yet was probably a very old spirit.

Chihiro however wasn't focusing on the attractiveness of the man; she was focusing on his eyes. Icy blue… and his smile reminded Chihiro of a father's type of smile, warm and encouraging.

Chihiro squinted at the gorgeous spirit.

"…Arashi?" she breathed.

Arashi nodded still smiling.

"Chihiro-hime" He uttered quietly and to the surprise of everyone in the room he bowed low to her on one knee. "It is good to see you've recovered, especially since we have much to discuss"

"Nani?" Chihiro stiffened. Why was everyone being so cryptic?

"Chihiro," She heard Haku's voice whisper in her ear quietly "I think you should sit down and hear this"

"Hear what" She asked as Haku dragged her over to a couch and sat her down.

The others followed suit, seating themselves around a table in between the two couches. The table was laden with an assortment of delicious foods to which every one started eating quietly.

"Chihiro-hime, Toma-sama it's time that you knew something about yourselves" Arashi started gravely. Chihiro and Toma (who had seated himself on the floor and was leaning against his sisters legs) turned their attention to the old spirit.

"The two of you are not humans. You're both spirits!"

Toma nearly choked on the sashimi roll he was eating "WHAT!!!!" He yelled loudly in surprise.

"What do you mean?! How did this happen?!"

"It happened…how do I explain this clearly?" Arashi finally picked up an onigiri and ate it in one mouthful. "Both you and your sister were not born human!"

Lin, Nardissia, Kamaji and Sakura's eyes all widened. Haku just remained the way he was with his right arm linked around Chihiro's waist and his left getting the food. At least he seemed to be. In truth he was waging a little war of confusion in his head.

"How does that work?" Chihiro asked ignoring the other surprised spirits.

"There is quite a story behind all of this you see," the storm spirit said calmly his smile returning.

"No we don't see, please enlighten us Stormy!" Lin said gruffly from the sidelines. She clearly wanted an explanation too.

"There have been many different types of spirits in the Spirit Kings' Court that have carved their names in history." Arashi began as if he were reciting from a history textbook "One of them and probably the most famous ones were the Yōsei, aka Fairies."

Toma snorted. Chihiro slapped him on the back of the head.

"Pay no attention. Please continue Arashi"

"Thank you hime. The Yōsei weren't the little useless bulbs of twinkling light fluttering around aimlessly. No. These spirits were very powerful, some even more powerful then the dragons. Now there are three types of spirit particles all existent in spirits."

"Particles?" Chihiro cocked an eyebrow. There was even science in the Spirit world?

"Light matter, Dark matter and Neutro matter…" Haku muttered "Dark and light are as you can guess the powers of yin and yang, two opposites that can cancel each other out depending on the density and mass amounts of it in a particular spot. Both types can be very damaging if there is too much of either. That is why there is Neutro matter. Neutro matter is a combination of light and dark matter and is the major particle that makes up everything in the spirit world. Light or dark matters are very rare in their purest forms. "

"So what makes the Yōsei so special?" this time Sakura was the one to ask. Toma felt the butterflies go off in his stomach again. She was sitting right next to him and her sweet voice was filling his head.

Arashi quietly chuckled as he observed the two children sitting on the floor "You see when you are made of Neutro particles you have very limited amount of powers. If any normal spirit tries to go beyond your limits you can either lean to possessing too many light or dark particles, according to the Light and Dark particle theory. The Yōsei were a very rare race of spirits in the fact that their powers were not bound by the theory at all. They were even more powerful then the dragons however their numbers were few and very far between."

Chihiro looked at the table thoughtfully; however nothing was still making sense.

"What happened to the Yōsei?" She asked quietly, but she needn't had asked because Arashi's face went grave "…they died out didn't they?"

"…no…at least not completely" he stared at Chihiro and Toma intently. It took them more then thirty seconds to catch on.

"…we are the last two?" Toma felt his stomach vanish instantly.

"Yes. You are the children of the noble Yōsei Spirit clan"

Haku couldn't believe half of what he was hearing. It was surprising enough that Chihiro had transformed into a spirit, or as Arashi said…

His hand gripped tighter around her waist. He could feel the scorching heat of her skin under the silk as she leaned slightly on him.

"Is that what you meant when you said that the two of them were born spirits?" he asked.

"Yes. Chihiro-hime was only five decades old-"

"WOAH Hang on! When I was Fifty?!" Chihiro gaped open mouthed.

_That makes me nearly as old as Grandma Penny in America!_

"That would make you sixty five, old hag" Toma smirked. Chihiro bopped his head hard.

"Spirits age slower then humans and can live forever as long as they don't get sick or are killed. One year in our world equals ten in the human world. As I was saying. Chihiro-hime was five decades, technically five years, old and you Toma-sama were only an infant, your family was…murdered by…the demon king Anubis… "

"Anubis…"

Something about that name rung in Chihiro likes a bell. Loud and clear. With dread she realised…

_The dark figure in my dream…it couldn't…if that was…then that person was…_

"Chihiro, Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, Hai. Daijoubu desu. What happened afterwards?"

"You disappeared into the human world, and the rest is history."

Chihiro and Toma looked at each other both thinking the exact same thing.

_How come we don't remember anything?_


	8. Fire and Water

**Chapter 8: Fire and Water**

***FLASH BACK TIME!!!***

_**An old Shinto priest sat on a large rock sharing a summer picnic with the rest of his family, his son and his son's wife and their two children.**_

_**The oldest child, a little six year old girl, was edging towards the river bank. **_

"_**CHIHIRO! What are you doing it's dangerous! Get away from there!" her parents yelled out to her.**_

"_**Mama Can I dip my feet into the water it's really hot!"**_

"_**You may not!" her mother snapped "besides it's too dangerous! What if you fall in?!"**_

"_**Oh Yuuko! Don't be such a sour puss!" her dad hushed his wife "Let the kid have a little fun!"**_

"_**Akio…hmm…Alright" her mother huffed "but take your shoes off so you don't wet them!"**_

"_**OK!"**_

_**The little girl took of her shoes and dangled her feet into the cool waters. She looked around admiring the scenery. The vegetation that grew on the banks was all lush and green and the water reflected the sky blue perfectly, whilst the sun made it sparkle like millions of diamonds.**_

_**After some time her mother called out "Chihiro! It's time to leave! Put on your shoes and get back in the car!"**_

"_**HAI!!!" the little girl was about to pick up her left shoe when she accidently dropped it into the water, snagging itself on a tree root which had extended itself into the river.**_

"_**Darling!" her mother yelled in the distance.**_

"_**Coming mama!" She turned back to face the tree root and carefully reached out to the little pink shoe that was hers. She touched it.**_

"_**Yes" she hissed in victory. But then the shoe slipped out of her fingers.**_

"_**Ah!" She yelled extending her reach in an attempt to grab it, but she lost her balance and she fell in with a splash!**_

"_**CHIHIRO!" **_

_**At first everything seemed still and tranquil. All the little girl could see was a deep blue all around. It was surreal and so beautiful. From here her parent's yells seemed so distant.**_

_**But due to her mass she was soon rising to the top and away from her original spot. Soon she was tumbling and twisting and twirling round and fast. It was frightening. She wanted to cry out for help but water filled her lungs. She could feel herself going cold and limp.**_

_**Suddenly a streak of white snaked its way under her. The little girl's vision of blue was replaced by a mass of green and silver and what seemed like two cream coloured handles protruding between the mass of green.**_

'_**Hold on!' she heard a gentle voice in her mind. She did as she was told and grasped the two horns tightly as she was rushed through the water and finally into the shallows. She felt herself drop on the sand. Something like a long canine snout nudged her gently.**_

'_**Wake up little one you're safe now, your parents are on their way'**_

_**She heard the dragon sliding back into the water. She sat up quickly to see it**_

"_**Matte!"**_

_**But it had already disappeared into the watery depths.**_

***END OF FLASH BACK!***

Toma watched as the older male led his sister out the office in a gentlemanly fashion.

_Why are the two of them so familiar with each other? I don't like it. Every time he looks at Onee-chan it's almost like he's going to gobble her up. As if she's the only thing he can see. How weird?!_

He observed every move they made from his spot next to the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw their hands entwining themselves together and the shy happy glances between them.

_This is too sickeningly sweet to watch! Eww! Why is she so happy with him? What about me? She never looked this happy around me, so why him? What's so special about this guy? I really would like to know._

The two of them were finally out of reach.

"So…" a syrupy voice sounded in Toma's ears making him jump.

"Holy mother of cod!" He groaned trying to hide his blushing face.

_Why does she do this to me?_

"I'll show you to your room. When you've settled in we can have some fun! I'll show you how things work around here!" Sakura bounded away smiling like a cute puppy.

_Oh hell with it!_

Toma followed her exasperated but smiling too.

"He doesn't believe in lovey dovey stuff but look at him now! And he asks himself why he is confused about his feelings" Lin watched the two children run off together feeling the large wave of nostalgia splash onto her.

_Great another couple_

"Just like a pair of puppies" Arashi agreed "He'll know soon enough why he feels that way"

"Yeah…"

Arashi and Toma were being escorted by Lin, Sakura and Kamaji to their own rooms in the main corridor. It was decided that Chihiro and her little brother would be tutored by Arashi in the ways of the Spirit world. Haku however now wanted to talk to Chihiro alone.

Chihiro stared blankly at the beautiful blue walls that surrounded her as she walked with Haku to. It was like being underwater, in the deep blue depths…in a place very familiar…

…_The river…_

Indeed that is why it was familiar. Haku's entire quarters were modelled on his lost river. Even Sakura's room was like the forest that used to reside next to it.

She sighed heavily. A warm tender sensation touched her neck from behind snapping Chihiro from her trance.

"Is there something wrong, beautiful princess?" Haku purred, pulling her into a warm embrace and resting his head on her shoulders, his lips grazing lightly over Chihiro's side. He chuckled as she blushed a sweet pink. He kissed the base of her neck lovingly enjoying every second he had to hold her.

"No it's nothing" Haku felt her body relax and sink back into his chest, much to his delight. Her skin was warm and soft even through her night gown, and it made his scorch like fire. But he managed to control himself, well as best as he could anyway.

"What were you day dreaming about?" He asked gently.

"The walls…it makes the place look like your river." she said, unsure of how he would react.

"…yes…although it doesn't compare to the real thing, there was always something missing"

"There was actual water?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow. Haku laughed and then turned her round to face him.

"True…" he stroked away the stray hairs from her face. Unconsciously he had backed her up against the wall and now was eyeing her predatorily.

"But Haku… I have to ask…" Chihiro whispered as she felt Haku lean against her. Their bodies entwining in a sweet lovers embrace.

"Yes Princess?" he smiled stealing a kiss from the corners of her mouth.

"What happened to you after I left?"

"Well…you had given me my name back and a lot of my old memories…" he nibbled gently on the shell of her ear "so I quit my contract. It wasn't easy let me tell you that. Yubaba wasn't going to let me go so straightforwardly but I took a little leaf out of Bou's book and showed the old hag a taste of my temper."

Chihiro snorted at the thought of Haku throwing a temper tantrum but then thought it through and decided it wasn't so funny after all.

"Yes, I know. But I managed to make a deal with her. Because of my lineage and influence I would be able to get her a seat in the Kings Court as the minister of Finances. In return I would gain possession of the bath house."

"Minister of Finances." Chihiro smirked thoughtfully "But Lineage? You mean the court right?"

Haku smiled roguishly. "Can you guess which one?"

"Well…Arashi said that dragons are one of the most powerful so I'm guessing you're one of the higher social ranks"

"And what are included in the higher ranks?"

"Usually a grand Vizier, the kings other right hand man, because it's a monarchy, the royal family" Haku's smile widened at the last one. "_You _are part of the royal family?" Chihiro gaped open mouthed.

Now it made sense as to why the King's court would be staying at the bath house.

"The second in line for the throne"

"But that means you're…"

"Parents are the king and queen. Yes."

"But that would mean we'd…" _not be meant for each other. He's a prince and I'm a…_

"My parents have always been lenient on me and my brothers for these kinds of things. In fact they would be pleased. They have been trying to set me up with a partner for years. But I never fancied one of them. You're the first girl I've ever really cared for. Which is why I…"

Haku turned rather sheepish but Chihiro understood what he was trying to say.

* * *

Haku lay awake on his back later that night. He didn't feel tired; too much had gone on today. He looked at Chihiro's sleeping form lying next to him. No matter how many times he looked at her he still was astounded by her beauty.

She wasn't a typical beauty. Whilst many of the most beautiful spirits had that glamour to them, Chihiro's features were very natural and held an eerie charm. It was as if she were sculpted by Kishijoten, the goddess of beauty, what with her delicate features and form. As if she were painted by Ko-no-Hana the Goddess of spring, such was the glow of her skin and the lustre of her hair.

She turned over. That was the fifth time she'd done that. Haku frowned. Toma had told him that she wasn't usually a restless sleeper. She turned over again, faster this time, her face scrunched in slight pain.

"Chihiro…" he whispered. She rolled over violently tears springing from the corner of her eyes. She let out a moan of pain.

_A nightmare?_

Then a black mark, like a burn branded itself on her cheek.

* * *

When Chihiro awoke she was so confused.

It was warm, no scorching hot,

"What?"

Embers, like hells fire, it seared all around, licking and devouring everything.

Everything, except a figure that stood back faced towards her, in the middle of the flames.

"OWW" a flame licked her cheek.

He had chalk white scale like skin and a tattoo of a black dragon on his back. His hair was also white.

Again the flames caressed her, burns appeared on her forearms.

He turned to face her, a demonic face leering wickedly. His serpentine blood red eyes glinted at the sight of her. He licked his lips with a disgusting long equally red tongue.

"I've seen you've grown little fairy" his voice, a slimy slither from his mouth made Chihiro shiver even in the intense heat of the flames.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, fear rising and chilling her blood.

"Now don't you remember me? How sad! We go back a long way." The flames wrapped around her pulling her into the man's arms which were surprisingly stone cold. They were so close now.

He licked his lips again, his eyes raking over his preys exposed flesh, glinting as they fell onto Chihiro's frightened eyes.

"You're so beautiful... …" he murmured, leaning in. Chihiro leaned back away, his scent was revolting, like death. "Just like your mother" he caressed the shape of her face.

"NO LET ME GO!" Chihiro pushed against him trying to escape from his grip. He laughed wickedly as his tongue lunged into Chihiro's gaping mouth. She struggled. Fear gripped her bones.

_No! Please whoever you are let me go!_

She begged internally as she squirmed.

_Haku! Lin! Arashi! Someone please help!_

A weird sensation replaced Chihiro's fear as she felt herself being forced out of the dark stranger's horrific embrace.

Then a shapeless clear liquid form encircled her.

"_**Chihiro…please wake up**_"

It said gently almost pleadingly. The sound of it reduced all of the fear in Chihiro's heart to rubble, and comforted her. A warm sensation filled her with signals that she couldn't comprehend. But there was one she did recognise.

A gentle touch…a warm protective embrace… a love so pure yet so deep…

"Haku…" he was with her…

The flames died out around and instead darkness surrounded Chihiro and the water that held her, as it lifted her into what seemed like the air. Her aggressor was pushed back violently into the shadows, but by the time he recovered Chihiro was already drifting away.

"You may escape now Yōsei Chihiro!" he hissed at her, the glare in his serpentine eyes flaring up again. The flames arose again this time a raging blue "but one day you'll be mine!"

And he disappeared into the darkness, but his red eyes still lingered.

"Chihiro!" Haku shook the girl who was struggling and in pain, desperately.

She wasn't responding, since she started to have the nightmare. Whatever he did she did not wake up. It had been an hour already. He crushed her into his chest.

"Chihiro…" he whispered into her ear as she thrashed about "Please wake up"

She stopped. His fingers ran through her soft hair in an attempt to sooth her.

"…Haku…" he finally heard her whimper. He loosened his grip and looked down at Chihiro her eyes streaming out tears.

"Oh HAKU!"

She threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulders. Haku held her close, kissing her temple and when he could reach, her cheek.

"What happened?" He whispered when Chihiro's sobbing had lessened.

"There was fire everywhere and-and this guy he- he-" she sputtered pulling away in shame.

Haku felt a surge of anger coursing through his veins. It had happened under his nose, Chihiro was hurt. The burn on her cheek…

_A dream/reality portal…_

"Who was **he**?" he growled, more menacingly then he'd intended. His grip tightened.

"I-I don't know, but he…wanted me…" a flashback played in Chihiro's mind, of the lust that the man had held.

"Describe him!" _and I will hunt him down_. There was a blazing fire in him, out of control determination. He had only felt it once, when he had challenged Yubaba but he put that out of his mind. He had to find out who was behind this.

He pulled Chihiro away and looked her in the eye. "What did he look like?"

Chihiro at that moment was feeling absolute shame. She looked down at the white and green blankets and sheets she sat on. She had kissed another man. A man that she didn't love, a man she couldn't fight off. She was weak.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Maybe I should see for myself." Haku didn't want to be forceful with Chihiro but he had no choice. He leaned in and placed his forehead on hers, taking her hands in his.

Chihiro wasn't looking forward to this but she stayed still, mesmerised by the soft chant the dragon was uttering. Then she felt it. Haku's mind penetrated hers.

She hissed in pain, Haku's hands squeezed hers gently. It lasted for a minute or so. Chihiro closed her eyes when it ended relieved that the pain was gone. Yet she felt so zapped of her strength.

The soft feel of Haku's lips on hers lulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Haku…" she breathed. He kissed her again, so tenderly.

"It's all right." She heard him whisper.

She shut her eyes as all else was forgotten and a feeling of security and safety washed over her and she fell into a deep slumber.

Haku laid her back down gently, tucking her in the blankets. He would go to Arashi or Zeniba for further questions, but he too was tired. That was the last of his energy he'd used up.

He lay down beside her and held her close, contemplating the last words of the man with the black dragon tattoo.

"_You may escape now Yukionna Chihiro! But one day you'll be mine!"_

"Not over my dead body"


	9. Darkness Unfurls its Fury

**Chapter 9: Darkness unfurls its fury**

A tall pale demonic man with the dragon tattoo on his back, stormed angrily into a circular shaped room. It was very cold, and a greenish kind of light seemed to hang around the place, as did so many draconic gargoyles, whose faces were so grotesque.

Yet their faces seemed tame in comparison to the angry demon kings whose face morphed into a maniac sneer.

A gargoyles face shattered as he passed it, such was the power of his aura.

He had been so close. So close to capturing her finally, the little girl he'd been hunting for fifteen years since she'd first escaped his grasp. He'd thought it would be easy, the dream/reality portal should have worked; it should have allowed him to take her soul right then and there. But no he had been stopped once again. His scarlet eyes flashed violently but then he stopped in his tracks as a sudden thought hit him. He clicked his fingers and at once he was robed in black robes which contrasted starkly with his pale white skin and hair.

"My faithful Sins!" His mouth twisted revealing a sharp set of teeth "why don't you come out from your hiding places!" He hissed menacingly.

Seven shadows came out of the darkness all in long hooded black cloaks that covered their faces.

"You called for us Master Anubis?" One of them spoke up; he had a skull broach on his hood; the symbol of his apparent leadership.

"Yes. Have you succeeded in capturing Experiment 203 ... Pride?" he turned his head behind him. "Since she is primarily in your care, I would assume it was easy"

A tall shadow towards the back of Anubis answered in a deep soothing male voice. "Yes which is surprising considering her position in _that _organisation"

"Hmm" Anubis smiled softly "that is of no matter. We only need her for the time between the first messages you send her superiors and the ransom collection. Otherwise..." he turned his head to the smallest member who was barely up to his waist. "one of our own is missing."

"Hai!" a child's voice spoke up excitedly from beneath the shadow of a hood. "Greed-kun's rescue plan will be done at the exact same time as the ransom so whilst those meanies who are it go and seek what we hide we will steal back our flag from behind their line"

"That is good to hear Gluttony" Anubis reached out his hand and patted his charge on the head. "However we have another issue to add to our list of concerns"

He didn't need to see their faces to know that all the shadows were surprised.

"The Yōsei princess has returned to the spirit world"

"How can this be!" one of them yelled.

The cloaked figure known as Despair held his breath.

"That little princess and prince of theirs escaped me long ago and ran off into that pathetic human world" Anubis growled "but. They are currently under the protection of the Spirit worlds dear Prince, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi"

"The second in line?" Another shadow laughed "that forlorn river snake? You have got to be kidding"

"What should we do when we capture them?" Despair asked solemnly.

Though Anubis swore he heard a little sentiment of hope and relief. He over looked it as excitement for the mission. Which was odd coming from Despair, who was always quiet and solemn whenever given an order.

"Kill little Yōsei Toma. I couldn't care less about him besides he'll only bring trouble. But bring me Yōsei Chihiro alive! Kill off any who get in your way."

"Yes sir" they answered in unison.

Despair stayed silent, but nodded, now feeling reluctant to go through with his mission.

"Oh and when you are going!" the red gleam in the demon king's eyes glowed brighter "take this with you! To jog Greed's memory for him, I think his time in _that_ world might have made him forget certainthings" he handed the item over to Gluttony who took it and then skipped off out of the room, cloak billowing with every hop.

They all left all except one. Despair had stayed behind because he knew that his king wanted to tell him something important. Indeed he had and Anubis turned around, his face now slightly troubled.

"I know the seven of those disgusting Oni under dwellers will try and capture the girl using methods that could kill and torture her in the process," he hissed in disgust at his servants "so in order that she reaches me and is _alive_" he flexed open a fist and contracted it again, his cold white knuckles cracking "You will protect her from harm. The plan we have in store for the Spirit world would be useless if we were to have a dead weapon! It shouldn't be hard for you to do that, considering you yourself are a Yōsei, Despair. It must be a joyous occasion for you to hear that your little princess is still alive?"

"What is in this deal for me Anubis?" Despair was feeling buried emotions begin to unearth themselves from within the dark corners of his heart.

"Your freedom. You will have full pardon of all laws I will set in the future, But that is only if..." his smile became crooked "you succeed"

"And if I don't?" Despair challenged.

"I'll decide if it ever comes to that type of situation! Now you may go"

As Despair exited the room he made a silent vow.

_I will never allow her to be yours Anubis. I will protect her till the end even if it means defying you._

_

* * *

_ Wow i have not updated for a long time have I?

nyways. a couple of my readers where wondering who the sick bastard was that appeared at the end of Chapter 9. well TADAHH~! that is the main antagonist Anubis, killer of Chihiro's real parents and the demon King.

And I am going to add more news onto this. it will be important as it involves my future activities on .

1 . For a start 'Dragon Eyes' Will be the first fanfic of mine to actually have an end.

2. i am going to make Always With Me end after a few more chapters.

3. but do not fear dear readers, because this will turn into a Crossover with Bleach. 4. but this won't happen for a while until the Bleach fanfic Raging Hormones is Posted up.

5. Then the crossover will begin and will be called Bleached Away.

i know what you guys are probably thinking but no i have not gone on crack or anything. So let me ease your consciouses. IT WILL ALL FIT TOGETHER NICELY I ASSURE YOU! you see i was drafting out the plotline for this fic and fell into a few blanks. fortunatly i was drafting my Bleach fanfic at the same time and realised that the two could come together to fill in hte blanks perfectly.

So keep a watch out and enjoy

Its gonna be a real bumpy ride.

P.S. not going to be posting up so regularly as i used to.


	10. Legends and Myths are not Fairytales

**The Story Thus Far: **Chihiro and Toma have just come into the magical spirit world only to discover that both of them are the last remaining survivors of their race the Yosei. On the night of their arrival Chihiro has a horrible nightmare of a stranger with a black dragon tatoo on his back. The tatooed man is none other than the powerful evil Daemon King Anubis who has been hunting after Chihiro and her brother since they both escaped his grasped ten years previously. He has ordered that all his forces put all their energy into capturing Chihiro and also appoints a special task to his henchman Despair to observe and keep a leash on his other minions activities. In this chapter Chihiro falls under some mysterious spell which leads her to discover an even bigger secret about her previous life.

**Chapter 10: Legends and Myths are not Fairytales **

_"Capture her" he said. Well at least I won't have to wear this disguise any longer._

"Enjoy you're bath sir!"

A week had passed since Chihiro and Toma had arrived in the spirit world. Life was hectic, especially when it came to preparing for the arrival of many powerful gods. Chihiro and Toma were already busy helping out as much as they could or as much as Haku would allow them. For the first three days he had been very strict, only allowing Chihiro and Toma access to the top two levels where his and Sakura's quarters were. However on the fourth day Chihiro had had enough and appealed to Lin who snapped - or rather hit - some sense into her over protective dragon boy friend.

Now there they stood, the two women very happily sitting at a stand filled with bath tokens in the middle of a bustling crowd of bath house workers and guests. Both of them giggled quietly as they stared after a very humorous looking spirit with a tentacle like moustache.

"I had a teacher that looked like that" Chihiro grinned widely as she set upon settling the change in the till.

"Which subject did he teach?" Lin muttered as she leaned back onto a high chair.

"Maths"

"Yuck!" Lin shuddered just as a little frog in a blue top hopped onto the counter top all of a dither. Chihiro recognised him as the little frog that had jumped in front of her when she had first arrived all those years ago, clutching Haku's arm as she crossed the front bridge holding her breath.

"Lin! Lin!" he hissed in a panic. Lin bent down to the little frog as he whispered something into her ear. Meanwhile a giant mallard duck waddled into view.

Chihiro couldn't help but stare at the size of the bird. It must have been almost six feet long and five feet high, with a green head and coal black eyes, gazing intensely at the poor little amphibian who had been serving him. It caught Chihiro's eyes and she quickly put on her best smile and bowed politely. Perhaps it was the direction of the light but as she lifted her head, the eyes of the duck seemed to flash red. It swished one of its wings over the counter, leaving a few gold and silver coins and a … little black stone. Chihiro stared at the tiny rock as the duck spirit waddled off after the little green frog.

"Hey Sen have you put the money in the till?" Lin's voice jolted Chihiro out of her trance.

"Yeah sorry" she mumbled as hurriedly put the coins into their respective places. But she kept the stone in her fingers, examining it. It was as black as night and rough to the touch, pulsing slightly with a slight sucking sound as if it were trying to absorb the air around it.

Then blackness clouded her sight for a split second; the sounds of violent roar filled her head. Chihiro clapped her hands over her ears.

"Sen what's up?" Lin's voice came from a long way away, concerned.

Chihiro stumbled off the raised platform from where she'd been sitting. The gasps of many people came from around her as Lin grasped her shoulders. All that Chihiro could see was the timber floor beneath her.

"Sen! Sen!"

"What's going on here? What's wrong?" Arashi's voice came from somewhere above echoing Lin's concern.

Chihiro gasped for air. For some reason it felt difficult to breath. The roaring sound echoed nonstop in her head.

Arashi sat beside her gently on the ground trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated.

"What is it?"

"I don't know" She gasped "but I just went black for a second and..."

"And..." Arashi prompted gently.

"My head...It...Oh god...oh god... Oww! Make it stop!" Chihiro's fingers dug into her scalp, such was the pain. It was worse than any migraine she had ever had or had imagined. The beast in her head kept on getting louder and louder. She tried to suppress a scream, but it was all too much for her.

"...come let's get you upstairs" Arashi scooped her legs from under her and held her securely in his arms. Chihiro caught a glimpse of his grey kimono and his equally grey hair as he began to walk towards the lifts.

"Why can't we take her to Kamaji?" Lin asked as she tagged along beside him.

"The heat might worsen her condition," Arashi grunted as he stepped into the lift. Lin followed and pulled the large bronze lever down.

"You should contact your boss immediately" Arashi told her as they passed by the tenth floor.

"I know!" Lin snapped but her voice changed as she stroked her fingers in Chihiro's hair. "Just hang on kiddo, you're doing great"

It didn't make much of a difference to Chihiro though. She whimpered clutching onto Arashi's kimono as pain overtook her body in strong force.

* * *

Two old witches sat in chairs opposite each other. One wore an extravagant blue Kimono and the other a very simple blue dress, yet apart from the clothes their appearances were exactly the same.

"Well it sure was nice of you to invite us here to visit, Kohaku." Acknowledged the plainly dressed one; more commonly known as Zeniba. Next to her sat the black shadowy figure of No-Face, whose manners had become considerably politer since his last trip to the bath house.

"It was my honour to do so Zeniba." Haku sat behind his desk, more or less looking groomed and tidy again. His hair was cut back neatly to his shoulders, and his bangs now back to their normal length.

"Yes well considering you kicked me out five years ago!" the other sister, Yubaba (could it really be anyone else) grumbled under her breath. Bou still a three year old toddler but not so giant in size. In fact he looked like a normal sized human baby, had it not been for the fact that he still had round large ears.

"Well it's not every day that someone you really care about comes back into your life is it?" Zeniba smirked as Haku turned slightly pink.

Then Lin came bursting through the door, looking as distressed as if she were being chased during a Spanish Bull running festival.

"Haku..." she panted sweat pouring down her face.

"Oh you're still here are you?" Yubaba muttered under her breath. Zeniba glared at her sister.

"Lin! What-?" Haku got up from his chair, looking worried.

"It's Chihiro! She's collapsed, she's in pain and oh gods help me" Lin slumped against the frame of the door.

"She's sick!"

Haku rushed out of the door way and literally flew the length of the hallway till …

_BANG!_

But he should have taken care of how fast he was going because he slammed into the wall opposite him.

Someone behind him sniggered. He turned angrily to spot the occupants of his office standing behind him; Yubaba was on the verge of cracking up.

Without consideration as to be polite to his guests, Haku snarled at the witch who jumped back in surprise. He turned the corner making sure to walk fast rather than fly this time.

"Oh Master thank god you're here!" he heard Sakura say as she opened the door to a spare guest room. Chihiro was lying on the bed, sweating profusely and very pale whilst Toma sat by her side and dabbed his sisters' head with a cold towel.

"What happened?" Haku asked as he stroked Chihiro's long hair. She didn't respond.

"She had collapsed whilst working" Lin said solemnly from behind Haku. "Arashi went to the library to investigate something but he hasn't come back yet. Toma and I have tried everything, but nothing seems to work."

"Gosh what is that stench" the twin sisters floated through the wall, the dark shadow of No-Face following silently. Yubaba wrinkled her nose as she came through.

"It's most likely Toma here" Haku heard the boy start to snap but cut across him quickly "It is his first time in the spirit world for a long time, so the smell of the human world hasn't left him just yet"

"The what of the human -" Toma riled up.

"Mama what's going on!" came a tiny voice as Bou scrambled through the door followed by a much messed harrassed miniature Yuu-bird.

"You can go greet Sen, Dear!" Yubaba said wanting to get out of the room "I'll be outside, it's too stuffy in here!" she walked through the wall again.

"The only one who is stuffy is you Old hag!" Toma muttered menacingly under his breath as he watched the more elaborate twin leave the room in a huff.

"Sen!" the little boy squealed in excitement as he ran over to Chihiro's limp body. "Sen?" he muttered confused as to why his friend wasn't responding.

"Aunty Zeniba! What's the matter with Sen?"

"Chihiro is feeling a little sick, so she's resting. Why don't you go play in the corner there with No-face and Yu-bird" Zeniba smiled sweetly at her nephew.

"Oh I get it! Alright I'll be extra quiet then. Come on Yu-bird, No-face!"

"Toma! Sakura! Accompany them!" Haku ordered.

Sakura though thoroughly exhausted complied and went to join the others.

"I'm not going!" Toma said firmly, he glared at Haku. "I. Am. _Her._ Brother."

"Fine then" Haku sighed.

_Dahm he got me on that one!_

"Oomph!" Chihiro grunted her eyes finally opened. "Toma?" she clamped her eyes shut, tears trickled down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth together trying to suppress a scream.

"Yes chi-chi?" Toma whispered.

"Water..." she murmured.

"I'll get some right away" Toma rushed out of the room.

"Toma..."Chihiro murmured.

"Toma's gone to get you some water sweetie" Zeniba cooed kneeling down and checking her temperature. "Gosh that's some fever, that boy better hurry up with that water" she mumbled.

"...Granny? Is that you?" Chihiro tried sitting up but the pain overwhelmed her again. She whimpered.

"Yes dear" Zeniba said offhandedly as she checked Chihiro's pulse in her neck "pulse is only slightly fast, Chihiro I need you to take a deep breathe now alright"

Chihiro inhaled as deeply as she could, yet still she felt very little air go through.

"Hmm...Strange..." Chihiro could feel Zeniba's nails gently scraping against her skin as the old witch examined her neck "why is her windpipe closed up so much? ... Oh well at least that can easily be fixed, stay still now child it could be slightly painful." She pressed two fingers over the girl's neck.

_"Wind and air, force the gates of your animated vessel to open. I command you!"_

Chihiro felt a sharp pain in her throat as Zeniba's spell suddenly snapped open her windpipe. She spluttered at the sudden rush of air that took her lungs with great speed.

"Hush now" she felt Haku's hand squeeze hers gently. Chihiro's breathing quickly turned calmer as she felt his fingers dance lightly over her face, brushing away the stray strands of hair out of the way.

Zeniba smiled softly at the tender scene. Toma merely bristled in his spot on the bed.

* * *

Yuubaba looked around the hallways as she walked down them. She scowled as she looked at a wall to her left as she turned a corner.

"Blasted dragon" she muttered "took down all those nice tapestries" she looked forward again only to see two shadows along the wall of the corner in front of her. One was that of a man and the other a strange deformed shape like an elaborate headdress.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the room milady" a male voice said politely to his fellow who spoke in a melodious gentle trill.

"No I will be fine thank you. I just wanted to have a look at some of these ornaments for a few moments. You may go on without me."

"As you wish milady"

Eyes narrowed Yubaba stood still and waited as the male figure walked around the bend, his shadow disappearing off the wall.

"You" she gasped quietly as a man with silvery hair and a tattered grey kimono walked towards her, a heavy book under his arm.

"Long time no see Yubaba-san!" Arashi smiled kindly at the old witch whose eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "You haven't changed much! Still the same old master I remember you being." He bowed to her respectfully.

"I could say the same for you my old apprentice" (A/N: wow that sounds just like Star wars!) Yubaba said and joined her old charge as they walked back the way she had come "Why might you be here now Arashi? Did the humans drive you out of your forest?"

"Oh good heavens no!" Arashi chuckled "I'm here because I'm protecting the princess!" he smiled.

"Which princess? From what I have heard you are currently guarding the human whelp in there!" Yubaba sneered.

"That _Human_ whelp is in fact the Yōsei's lost princess!"

"Wha-what!" Yubaba's jaw dropped "but how come-?"

"She escaped when she was younger to the human world where she grew up." Arashi explained as they came outside the mentioned person's ward "her powers were hidden till after she came here the first time"

"But how's… She's a…but that's impossible…doesn't that mean that that _he_ will … c-come back?" Yubaba uncharacteristically spluttered pointing between inside the door and randomly around.

"Unfortunately the one of which you speak of Ms. Yubaba" Came the melodious female voice sounding amused. "has already come back"

* * *

Chihiro was floating, in mid air, if you could really call it air. It was more a sort of darkness.

_ow the pain... huh where am I. Everything is pitch black. urghh I hate these sorts of dreams. huh who is that?_

A little girl was standing not far from where Chihiro was floating with her back facing her. Locks of molten honey gold hair fell lusciously down to her waist. But she was shaking as if crying

_What's wrong?_

Chihiro floated to the girl who turned around to face her. What Chihiro saw nearly made her heart stop. The girl's face was startlingly familiar. Her mouth, the jaw, the nose … it was as if Chihiro had had her picture taken and then the photographer had turned her blond haired and blue eyed.

"Sister…" the girl whispered her eyes watery as if about to cry. The girl began to fade.

"Wait!" Chihiro called out but too late. She was gone.

"You cannot help" came a quiet voice from behind Chihiro.

She turned around to see a white figure hover beside her.

_Oh great! What strange apparition has latched itself onto me this time?_

It was very strange for a spectre. It didn't seem to have a solid form and yet it could not be liquid. Its form greatly reminded Chihiro of the ghost of Christmas past from Charles Dicken's _A Christmas Carol._ Yet despite what it appeared to be Chihiro couldn't help but trust it.

"Who was that?" She pointed to the spot where the girl had vanished.

It fluttered slightly as a ghostly hand placed itself gently onto her shoulder.

"I will show you, come" It said quietly as it led Chihiro further into the darkness.


	11. Shadows of the Forgotten

**Chapter 11: Shadows of the Forgotten**

Recap:

_It was very strange for a spectre. It didn't seem to have a solid form and yet it could not be liquid. Its form greatly reminded Chihiro of the ghost of Christmas past from Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol. Yet despite what it appeared to be Chihiro couldn't help but trust it._

_"Who was that?" She pointed to the spot where the girl had vanished._

_It fluttered slightly as a ghostly hand placed itself gently onto her shoulder._

_"I will show you, come" It said quietly as it led Chihiro further into the darkness._

* * *

Chihiro let herself be led away by the strange white smoky spectre that seemed to know where it was going despite the surrounding nothingness.

Yet was it nothingness?

Slowly as she and the spectre drifted their surroundings lightened, revealing strange shapes and shadows which seemed to be morphing and solidifying.

"Where are you taking me?" Chihiro asked as she looked to her left and saw the strange outlines of what seemed to be a column rising. The smoky spectre seemed to turn and Chihiro looked up only to see a face slowly morphing out of the smoky mass in front of her.

For one terrifying second Chihiro thought that Anubis had trapped her in her dream again and jumped back though the spectres grip on her hand didn't loosen. His translucent form wasn't deathly pale but more like a soft silvery cloud and that he appeared to look older and more … human.

"Don't worry" came a soothing mellow voice from the jaw that had just formed. Chihiro's eyes travelled up as the face of a child revealed itself from the white mass. Whether it was girl or boy she could not distinguish and yet it seemed oddly familiar, like an old friend that she had known for a long time.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the strange mass with intrigue.

"I am and have always been a part of you and at the same time I am one of my own as are you." It cryptically answered.

"I meant-" She began to say but the spectre cut across her.

"I know what you meant but now is not the right time we have arrived." It smiled. Chihiro looked around her.

She was standing at the edges of a large circular room with a high glass domed ceiling from which it seemed all the heavens were visible. Chihiro looked to see that most of the floor was separated into two rings with a short cylindrical white and black pedestal in the centre. The outermost ring, which she and the spectre were standing were made of white stone whilst the second ring seemed to be more like a pool with small twinkling lights bobbing on its surface. As she stepped towards the pedestal a straight path of light glowed beneath her feet. She jumped back in alarm and as she did it vanished.

The spectre chuckled as Chihiro stepped forward again, this time braced for the lighted path. As she stepped along it she began to notice that what she had thought to have been columns were in fact tall white trees and that their branches reached into the glass dome like abstract window frames. She stared in awe as she came closer to the ring of water and saw that the twinkling lights that she'd seen earlier were actually little flames floating suspended in thin air. But this didn't come close to what she was about to see next.

She'd finally reached the black and white pedestal. It looked old and ancient and yet at the same time was as beautiful as a sunburst. It was made out of a strange stone like material and had been carved to resemble the yin and yang symbol. She reached out a hand and touched its surface. It was smooth and warm.

"Sit"

Chihiro turned round. The spectre had followed her and was floating softly behind her.

"Sit." It repeated gently "and I will tell you what I know" She looked at the pedestal again and proceeded to sit cross-legged. It was fairly comfortable.

"Close your eyes" it instructed. Chihiro closed them and at once images began appearing in her minds eye in such speed that it made her splutter and open her eyes.

"forgive me" the spectre said worried as Chihiro choked.

"It's alright" she spluttered and began trying to regain some of her earlier composure "just go a bit slower"

"Alright" the spectre sighed seemingly relieved.

When Chihiro regained composure she closed her eyes again.

The image of two people appeared in her mind's eye. One was a man, tall blond haired and jovial and the other a woman, an exceptionally beautiful woman with dark black-blue hair and a kind smile. Both seemed to be wearing long silken robes of the kind that Chihiro guessed must have been for the aristocracy. Her guess was proven right by the next image which showed the couple being wed and crowned at a coronation ceremony. The next few pictures showed that the man and woman were both proud warriors in their own right, as they depicted them in battle scenes one of which involved Anubis who seemed to have been sealed within a large black door.

Then the scene changed to be suddenly very light and happy. The wife had given birth to a child, a boy whom was raised in joy till the wife delivered again, this time twins. Chihiro recognised herself as the brunette and recognised too the blond girl that she'd seen only moments before the spectre's appearance. She watched as she and her sister played with their brother as their parents watched on. Then one day the man had to go away. Her sister was most upset as was the boy and the woman. The next day they all woke up but the sister wasn't there anymore.

Tears fell silently from Chihiro's closed eyes as she watched her mother grieve over the loss of one of her children. Years passed and eventually her mother had given birth to a very familiar infant. Chihiro nearly choked up a giggle as she watched her meeting Toma for the first time. She watched as she looked after and fussed over her little brother whilst her parents hovered in the background seemingly worried about something. What they were concerned about became apparent as the next images flashed boldly across the surface of her mind. Images of death and destruction. A castle burned, she was inside, she'd run into her parents room where her father lay at the feet of a dark hooded figure. Her little brother was in the cot crying. The figure tried to grab at her but someone stopped it, an older girl with blond hair and strange cat ears. The figure retreated, as Chihiro grabbed Toma from his crib. The cat eared girl led Chihiro out of the burning building and to a group of people who took them away to safety. Took them away to …

"Chihiro!" came a loud cry.

Chihiro gasped and her eyes flew open. The worried faces of Haku and Lin loomed over her. She felt like she'd just run ten marathons, she was almost out of breath and so soaked in sweat that her skin was glowing.

"I'm back" she panted. They drew back to allow her some space as she sat up. As she brought up her knees and layed her head down to rest on them she heard Lin tell Haku.

"I'll go get Zeniba"

Chihiro heard the door slide gently shut. She sighed and leaned against the headboard of Haku's bed. She looked around. By the dim light she could see the time on the antique grandfather clock in the corner of Haku's room. It was well past midnight.

"Are you alright" Haku asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Not bad. A bit tired"

Chihiro looked at him through the corner of her eye. He was as white as a sheet and unusually dishevelled, his hair all over the place and dark circles around his eyes.

"How long have I been out?"

"the whole day" Haku replied. He smiled lightly as Chihiro reached out and settled his bangs with one of her hands. He leaned into it and inhaled deeply. He looked at her and was surprised at how calm she seemed at the news that she'd slept so long.

As if in answer to his questioning look Chihiro chuckled.

"I've had worse." And when Haku narrowed his eyes sceptically and she grinned slightly wider.

"I've slept once for nearly three days after a fight with some stupid street punks. Don't worry" she added quickly as Haku's eyes widened in shock. "I won. I beat them senseless and they both landed up in hospital for two weeks"

"How did you" He spluttered his face going whiter still.

"I was a part of a street gang when I was thirteen. I joined soon after my parents started fighting. It's not like either of them cared anyway. However" she couldn't help but smile a little "I have to admit I learnt a few new tricks on that path"

"You don't say" Haku shook his head and sighed.

"I know I'm pretty stupid huh?" She bit her lip nervously and looked down at her hands.

Haku looked at her and his gaze softened. "No" he said reaching out and holding her hands in his on the sheets. "We all do stupid things. Besides I can't exactly talk can I. I mean I was Yubaba's dirty little henchmen five years ago wasn't I?"

Chihiro snorted just as the door opened.

"Ok lovebirds time's up!" a loud voice boomed. Haku glared over his shoulder at Lin who was standing in the doorway arms crossed and bearing the menacing look that he associated with her version of sleep deprivation.

"Lin dear if you yell like that you'll wake everyone else up" said Zeniba who walked in after Lin with a tray laden with food and tea.

"Haku your mother would like a private word with you in her quarters so if you wouldn't mind"

Haku nodded. He gave Chihiro a quick peck before briskly walking out the door.

It took Chihiro a little bit longer to process Zeniba's words.

_Haku's mother?_

She gulped and turned to her tray thinking that her appetite would be gone. However one look at the food and tea made her stomach gurgle hungrily like a gigantic beast.

Obeying her impatient stomachs command she tucked into her food thinking all the while about the day's events. It had certainly been the weirdest of any she'd experienced and she suspected that it was just going to get weirder.

* * *

...Whew its been so long since i last updated this story. now that i think about it its been an entire YEAR since i wrote the last chapter. Can you believe it! ONE YEAR!

the problem is i just had such a bad block for how to write this chapter AND i got a bit more focused on writing my Bleach Fanfic Raging Hormones which in fact is a story focusing on the life Chihiro's blond twin sister i introduced in this chapter!

I'm starting to cross Bleach and Spirited Away over gradually but its quite difficult when you don't want to make it a complete cross over - which it will become eventually in fact quite soon.

Nyways please read and review and stay tuned.


End file.
